Kyuuketsuki Koibito
by ladyviolathornhaven
Summary: HIATUS For hundreds of years, vampires have resided on Earth. When Vampire Hunters and Slayers attack a clan of purebloods, the vampires send their youngest son to Japan. After years of waiting, he wants a family again. Yaoi, Het, Yuri, LEMONS, VIOLENCE
1. Vampiric Bishounen

A/N: Finally getting back to D.N.Angel, here's Kyuuketsuki Koibito!!

**Mire- LVT, if you remember correctly, this was, um, MY idea.**

LVT- She doesn't lie. Sumire (my evil, Gothic Lolita twin sister) passed the idea onto me…so…let's see…she tells me the ideas, and I write it all down.

This story jumps right in with no background, not until after the first scene. So, I hope no one gets confused!

**Mire- Yeah…I hope so too. The beginning might piss some people off, but…it was the only way to start the story.**

**Based on it's currently unknown ending, I have no clue where this will go, or how long. **

**Also, our main character will be with everyone (O.o). Yes, even girls, but he'll only kiss them at most. The only character listed now is "Dark", but it will change once in a while (for example, it might be either Satoshi or Krad in later chapters, and maybe even Risa will get her own name up there once too).**

LVT- Please, don't say it will be as long as Ore no Megami…writing that is a task in itself!

**Mire- Like I said, I don't know.**

Disclaimer: We don't own anything but this weird, unknown story idea!

LVT- Read…

**Mire- …and review!!**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 1: Vampiric Bishounen

"Amazing! The sea at night looks so beautiful!"

Fourteen-year-old Harada Risa ran up to the edge of the cliff near the seaside. Tonight had been the perfect night for her. The only boy she truly loved had decided to take her out on a date, and everything went perfectly. Now, if things went according to her plans, her date would kiss her…

"I'm glad you like it." The date walked up behind her, and gently wrapped his arms around her shoulders. Risa's heartbeat became faster than it already was.

"You know…" Risa started, "I'm really glad that you took me out tonight. Ever since Riku disappeared, I've been worried sick about her. And, with the rumor of there being a vampire in the Azumano district, many people at school think that he took her. What do you think?"

"No one knows for sure. If the vampire kidnapped her, then there's a very small chance that she's alive. If it's a pureblood, then she might be one herself. If not, then she's most likely dead," Risa's date told her.

"How do you know so much about vampires?" Risa turned to face her date. He gently placed his index finger on her lips.

"That doesn't matter, does it, Risa?" he smiled at her. Risa's blush increased, and her breath quickened.

"I…I love you…I want to be with you forever!" She looked up into her date's eyes.

"We can have that. You can be with me forever." He leaned down, and they touched foreheads.

"Da…Dark-san…" Risa whispered, closing her eyes. She felt Dark move his head to her neck. She shivered as his breath brushed against her neck.

However, the unpredictable happened.

Something sharp bit down on her neck, hard. Risa opened her eyes in shock, and tried to force Dark away from her. However, his grip around her tightened, and he began to suck her blood.

"Stop! Stop it, Dark-san!!" Risa shouted. To her surprise, he did. He pulled away from her neck, and looked at her. His traditional violet eyes had turned into a hypnotic gold. Blood was around his mouth, and some dripped from his chin. Risa's eyes grew even wider, and she fainted. Dark safely caught her.

"Well, at least _she_ won't be lonely anymore," Dark said as he sprouted pure black wings and flew away.

* * *

Vampires: mythical creatures of the night.

Or so they say.

Vampires do exist. It's not like they're vulnerable to sunlight like previous myths, but they don't like it, as is the same with garlic. They can't see themselves in mirrors, and they don't cast shadows when a light shines on them. However, pureblood vampires create many of the other vampires.

There are very few purebloods left, but many families existed hundreds of years ago. One such family was the Mousy family. They were once, back in the sixteenth century, English aristocrats. Despite the fact that they were vampires, they were highly respected. They were patrons to Shakespeare's plays (the personal favorite of the family was "Macbeth". The blood they used onstage had almost caused panic attacks, even if it was real animal blood. (**A/N: Don't know if that's true. It seemed logical enough, so I used it.)**), and they lived prosperously until the late nineteenth century. That was the time in which vampires were hunted by vampire hunters and slayers.

One such family, which resided in Japan, was the Hikari family. When the family went to England to defeat the vampires in the early 1900s, they focused on the Mousy family. All were slain, except for one.

The youngest son of the family, Dark, fled to Japan. He didn't know, however, that Japanese slayers had killed his entire family. For almost a century, Dark waited for his family to arrive. He eventually gave up, and continued to reside alone.

He had killed hundreds of humans to feed his bloodlust. However, he has decided to stop that to create a family of vampires that he had bitten himself. He settled in Azumano, thanks to a not-so-famous family, and began to concoct his plan.

* * *

Dark's black wings changed into a white rabbit-oid with large red eyes. It sat patiently on his shoulder. Dark gracefully landed in front of a gothic-style house. Many people had considered the place to be haunted for years, which was not entirely true. True, a pureblood vampire lived in it, but that was, at most, all that was in the house. While it was considered "haunted", many of the people who lived on the street knew of their younger English neighbor who kept to himself and had tendencies to go out at night.

The house itself looked very rundown from the outside. It was made of bricks that were more on the side of maroon than red. Two towers resided on both sides of the house. The towers were easily an entire story higher than the house, which was three stories alone. The door had a door knock that was up as high as Dark was tall. From the windows, torn curtains blew from the gently night breeze. Dark gave a brief smile: It was home. He walked up, still holding the fainted girl, and the door opened on its own. The dark foyer instantly went aglow as the candle chandelier flamed.

"Welcome back," a soft, emotionless voice said. Dark looked up at the top of the grand staircase.

A girl, drastically younger than the pureblood, stood at the top. She had short, reddish-brown hair. While her eyes were brown, they were blank and emotionless. She wore a black and red Gothic-Lolita dress, with a white maid-style apron tied around her waist. Her headdress was also gothic maid-style, tied under her chin. She began to descend down the stairs as if she was floating, despite the fact that she was wearing platform boots. She stopped in front of Dark.

"It's good to be back," Dark said. He gently placed Risa in a chair, and gently locked lips with the maid. After a brief amount of time, they parted.

"I am undeserving of such emotion," the maid said.

"That's what you always say," Dark chuckled. "Could you take the girl upstairs and change her into that dress I was reserving for her?" he signaled to Risa.

"Of course, Dark-sama," she said, continuing her emotionless state. She brushed hair away from Risa's face, "She is not a meal?" The maid began to bear her vampiric fangs, her eyes turning gold.

"No. She's to be another maid. However, she will be allowed outside," Dark said.

"I understand." She gently lifted the sleeping girl, and carried her upstairs. She stopped midway, "Dark-sama, you have an appointment tonight, at that house. You told me to remind you, but you never told me which household."

Dark groaned, "Crap. I knew I forgot about something. When you've been living for hundreds of years…Take care of the house while I'm gone."

"Take care," the maid bowed her head, and continued up the staircase.

* * *

A woman with light brunette hair and matching eyes paced in her house. '_Our promise from when I was fourteen…tonight's the night that he'll come back. The problem is…my son's not home. I shouldn't have let him sleep over at a friend's house…_'

A knock at the door interrupted her thoughts. The woman walked up to the door. She slowly opened it. The violet-haired teen stood outside her door.

"Good evening," the woman said to be polite.

"Good evening, Emiko-chan…I guess it would be Emiko-san now, right?" Dark said, smiling.

"Yes. Please, come in." Emiko turned away, but Dark remained outside.

"Ahem?" Dark said, almost jokingly.

"Sorry! I forgot! 'I allow you to come into my house.' There," Emiko said.

"I can't believe you forgot that vampires can only enter people's houses when given permission…At least your father knew better," Dark grumbled as he went into the house.

"So…um…would you like some tea?" Emiko offered nervously.

"You know what I came for. What we promised almost twenty years ago," Dark said, very grimly. Emiko looked away from Dark. (**A/N: Since I have no clue how old Emiko is, I took a crazy guess. It seems logical enough though, right?**)

"…He's out tonight. I forgot that you were coming tonight, so I-"

Dark pushed Emiko against a wall, holding her up by the collar of her shirt, his eyes gold. "You what?! You knew that tonight was the night, yet you let him go?! If I hadn't promised your father years ago that I wouldn't harm you, you would have been dead by now." He let her go, and Emiko fell to the ground.

"I'm sorry. He'll…he'll be back tomorrow. Please, you can have him tomorrow," Emiko, still on the floor, pleaded.

"…All right, we'll do it your way. I will return in twenty-four hours." Dark turned away from the woman, and walked out the door.

'_I'm sorry…Dai-chan…_'

"What happened to you, Emiko?!" A man with black hair and eyes ran from the downstairs staircase.

"I'm sorry, Kosuke. Tonight…was the night that I've been telling you about since Dai-chan's birth." Emiko looked up at her husband, her eyes watering.

"Then, the vampire…?" Kosuke held a hand out to help Emiko up.

"He'll return tomorrow. We'll have to tell Dai-chan then."

* * *

A/N: (passed out on ground)

**Mire- (pokes LVT with a stick) So, how was the story? I promise that we're starting to get somewhere…**

LVT- Mire-chan…why did I have to write this?

**Mire- Because you're the one with the account on , baka.**

**Anyways, did anyone think that Dark was a little cruel to Emiko? **

**Who's the maid?**

**Risa's going to have a bad running joke.**

**Daisuke shows up in the next chapter, along with Satoshi and Krad.**

**Any questions? Ask me.**

**Okay, so…around here (points) there's a thing that says "Submit Review". Would you click it? Pwease? (insert kawaii chibi eyes) **

**Oh, and on a side note, LVT will post pictures of the maid and Risa's dresses.**

LVT- Yeah…I was bored…they're going to be on my livejournal (go to my profile page for that).

Ugh…Mire-chan, you are so getting your own account.

**Mire- Don't bother. It's pointless!**

LVT- …grrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrrr…


	2. Vampiric Promises and Reunions

A/N (Mire): **Welcome back to Kyuuketsuki Koibito!**

**Wheeeeeee!!**

LVT- O.o Please excuse Mire-Chan's behavior. It's her first story, so…-sweatdrop-

**Mire- So, in this chapter, we learn the promise Emiko made to Dark about twenty years ago (dude, wouldn't that make Emiko thirty-four? O.o Well, it is an AU, so…)**

**Also, making their grand appearance…Daisuke, Satoshi, and Krad! Daisuke…his role is brought up in this chapter. Satoshi and Krad are brothers, and the ridiculously obvious role they play. Reread the last chapter for what I mean...and…the identity of the maid is revealed!**

**Also, it's a fairly long chapter to fit all this in…**

**LVT, take charge!**

LVT- -sweatdrop-

Disclaimer: Sumire Thornhaven doesn't own D.N.Angel. Neither do I. Go figure.

**Mire- Read and Review! Wheeeeeee!**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 2: Vampiric Promises and Reunions

Emiko sat on the couch, Kosuke next to her.

"You do remember what I promised him years ago, right?" Emiko asked her husband.

"Not entirely. I know that it involves Daisuke, though," Kosuke replied, slightly worried about what had happened to Emiko.

"Then…I guess that it's time to know the entire story."

* * *

(**Flashback mode**)

Fourteen-year-old Emiko walked into her bedroom. Today had been a busy day for her. Since she was considered the "Angel of Azumano", she was always being followed by boys, and showered with gifts. So, while it was typical, it was still busy.

As she pulled up the covers to sleep, she began to have an uneasy feeling. '_Someone's watching me, but I don't know…_' she thought to herself as she began to doze off.

As quickly as sleep began to take over, Emiko sat up in bed. She looked at her window, only to see a shadow. A shadow with violet eyes and black wings.

"Who…are you?" Emiko said quietly.

"Kyuuketsuki," The shadow replied.

"Kyuu…ketsuki? That means 'vampire'." Emiko thought about the word, and she frowned, "Vampires don't exist."

"They do. Why don't you permit me into your house?" asked the shadowed figure.

"Why don't you just come in?" Emiko pondered aloud.

"Just say it!" the shadow snapped.

"All right! Don't throw a hissy fit!" Emiko whispered angrily. "I permit you to come into my house."

The shadow walked in.

To be polite, Emiko decided to introduce herself, "My name is-"

"Niwa Emiko. Fourteen. Known as the 'Angel of Azumano.' Her ancestors helped vampiric beings a couple of centuries ago, against the Hikari family, by bringing them here to Japan," the shadow said.

Emiko looked at the shadow wide-eyed. She knew that vampires didn't exist, so why would her family help non-existent creatures? "Well, what's your name?"

"…Dark."

"Nice to meet you, Dark-san!" Emiko smiled at the unknown threat.

Dark walked up to the young girl, and place a hand on her cheek. Emiko shivered at the cold feel. "What…what do you want? Why are you here, Dark-san?"

"You." Dark began to go for Emiko's neck, bearing his fangs. His eyes started to change into an eerie gold.

"No!" Emiko shouted as she kicked Dark. She fell of the bed, and began to reach for the door. Dark pointed at the door, and his wings covered the door, not permitting Emiko to escape. Emiko looked up at Dark, who approached her, "Please…don't kill me!"

"I wasn't going to." Dark crossed his arms over his chest, and pouted, acting defensive. The golden eyes returned to violet.

"Yes, you were! You were going to bite me!" Emiko screamed.

"Well, true."

"Please…don't bite me…"

"I had to do something…dammit…if it weren't for your father, I would have killed you for discovering my secret." Dark sat cross-legged the floor, in front of Emiko, his head bent over, and a hand on his forehead.

"My father?" Emiko had calmed down at the mention.

"Yeah. Daiki helped me find a permanent place to live, a mansion on Natsuhime Street. In exchange, I had to vow that I wouldn't harm him or his family." Dark smiled at the memory. "However, I made another promise with him. I would take one of his descendants as a sacrifice from the Niwa family. It's a traditional method that we used in my family: When you get help, you get a sacrifice."

"That's weird. It's like a win-win situation for you," Emiko frowned.

"Well, yes, but I had promised your father that I wouldn't harm you."

"You tried to bite me."

"After I have a sacrifice, I can do whatever I want with her…or him, mattering on circumstances," Dark said, beginning to think what would have happened if he had a male sacrifice.

"Well, I sure don't want to be a sacrifice." She stroked her neck, trying to imagine bite marks on it. "Hey! It can be any Niwa, right?"

"Huh? Yeah," Dark answered. '_Is this girl…?_'

"As much as I won't appreciate doing this…I'll give up my firstborn," Emiko said.

Dark looked at the young girl. "I guess…I have no choice, but to accept that. I will return when your child is that age that you are now." Dark got up, and snapped his fingers. His black wings reattached themselves to his back.

"You promise?" Emiko raised her right arm up towards Dark, and she raised her pinky finger. Dark looked at the gesture, "What?"

"You promise. We lock our pinky fingers together to promise," Emiko explained.

Dark looked at his hand for a second, and positioned his right hand like Emiko did. They locked fingers. Emiko smiled.

(**End Flashback**)

* * *

"…So, tonight was the night that our firstborn, Dai-chan, was supposed to go with him. Obviously, that didn't work, so the vampire's returning tomorrow," Emiko finished.

* * *

Risa slowly opened her eyes. She blinked, and looked at the sight around her.

The room she was in, obviously unfamiliar, was a deep red. The closet to her right had white doors, and was open, showing frilly white and pink dresses. The windows behind her were open with black curtains fluttering in the night wind. The bed she was on had black bedding, and four red pillows with a white frilled pillow in the center, where Risa's head was. A large wood door was in front of her.

Risa sat up, and took notice of her clothing. It was a white and pink Sweet Lolita dress that went to her knees. A black apron was tied around her waist. As she touched her head, her hair was missing its pink ribbon, but replaced with a white headpiece. Following a pure white silk ribbon behind her ear, she found a tied bow under her chin. Returning to her hair, it was curled and waved, giving a European-style look. She had white knee-highs with white platform heels, tied ballerina-style around mid-calf.

"What?" she asked aloud.

"So, you are awake," a voice came from her left. Risa turned her head, and her eyes grew wide at the owner of the voice.

"…Ri…Riku?"

The maid looked at the girl, "Yes, my name is Riku. However, I do not seem to know your name." Her voice, like her eyes, remained emotionless.

"Riku! It's me, Risa! What happened to you?" Risa got off the bed, and ran up to her lost sister.

"Risa-san? It is a pleasure to meet you. Please, call me 'Riku-san'," Riku placed her hand on her chest, and kept her face blank.

"Riku, you have to snap out of this! What happened? Can't you remember me? My own twin sister!" Risa shouted, grabbing Riku's shoulders and shaking her, "You've been missing for almost a month, and I find you here! We have to escape!"

Riku's blank eyes shut in pain, and she screamed, clutching her head. Risa backed off in shock, and watched her sister writhe in pain.

"Stop! Make it stop! No! Help!" Riku screamed. Risa didn't know what to do. She started to walk up to her sister, but a black shadow was suddenly between them.

"Riku! Calm down!" the shadow told the girl.

"Dark-san?" Risa questioned.

"Ah! Please, no! Stop the pain!" Riku continued.

Dark grabbed the girl's wrists to stop her struggling, and he placed himself on top of her. He quickly covered her mouth with his own, and stayed there for a short amount of time. Riku's eyes, which had brief flickers of life in them, returned to blank. After the two parted, Dark got off of her, "Are you okay?"

"Yes, Dark-sama," Riku said quietly.

"Take a short nap for now." Riku nodded, and closed her eyes. Dark gently held the girl close. He glared at Risa.

"What the hell did you do?" Dark snapped.

"We...well…it's Riku. She's been missing, and to find her here, only to find that she doesn't remember me! What did you do to her, you monster?!" Risa shouted, but then covered her mouth. Even though it pained her to shout at the one person she truly loved, it needed to be said.

"Riku is one of my family now, as are you," Dark explained. "She's working as a maid, and you will too. However, I won't erase your memories."

Risa glared, "You got rid of Riku's memories?!"

"Yes, and anyone or anything that tries to bring it back will cause her to have an attack. Since her amnesia was forced upon her, the stress could kill her." Dark carried Riku over to the bed, and laid her on it.

"Risa, it's about four. You should rest, since you'll still be going to school, not that you need to sleep," Dark said as he walked past the girl to leave the room.

Risa fell to the ground, weak from being angry at her beloved Dark. She could feel herself wanted to cry, and perhaps some tears did fall, but she gradually fell asleep.

* * *

As the school day began, Risa walked to school. She boarded the train at a different station than usual. She had so many surprises after she woke up on the floor. She found a blanket on top of her, probably from Riku. As she went to do her hair, she had the problem of not being able to see herself in the mirror. Fortunately, Riku was kind enough to help her with it. After saying a quick good-bye to Dark, she finally figured out that Dark was the vampire that the town feared. He explained that she was now a vampire also, and explained the faults of being a vampire, such as the inability to be reflected in mirrors.

She arrived at class, as normal, and went to talk with her friends.

* * *

In the back of the classroom, a boy with blue hair and eyes watched as Risa came in. He took note of small red marks on her neck, and how pale she had become.

'_So, she's been bitten. It makes sense, though. She was in love with the vampire, anyways. Guess I'll have to tell Niisama later._'

* * *

A red-haired boy ran into the classroom. "Morning!" he said to everyone. Many people responded.

"Good morning, Niwa-kun!" Risa said to the redhead. He blushed.

"Good…morning, Harada-san," Daisuke said as he sat down, his blush becoming a deeper red. "Has there been any sign of your sister?"

Risa started, but stopped. She looked away. Daisuke took that as a sign. "I see. I'm sorry. You look a little pale…is it stress?"

Risa shook her head, "No! I…just haven't been getting enough sun recently."

* * *

After school, the bluenet walked towards a large white mansion. He took out a key with a white wings keychain, and unlocked to large door.

"I'm home, Niisama," the bluenet said.

"Welcome home, Satoshi."

A blond began to descend down the staircase to Satoshi's left. He had gold eyes, and long hair, tied into a ponytail, with a black cross at the end of his hair. He wore a white dress shirt with a gold tie. On the tie was a blue cross, with white wings in the center. He also had blue dress pants. He continued down the stairs while reading a book.

"Krad-niisama, Kyuuketsuki had a new victim;" Satoshi reported, "Harada Risa, fourteen. She's been in love with Kyuuketsuki for a long time, and he must have gotten her last night."

"Thank you for the report. You aren't the Hunter for nothing," Krad smiled, looking up from his book. "However, we still don't know where Kyuuketsuki is."

"Shall I look tonight? The Slayer should have major rest before his night."

"Yes. When you just graduated recently, and decide to take over the family business…"

* * *

After Daisuke came home, Emiko sat him down and told the story that Kosuke heard last night.

"…So, I have to go with this vampire tonight, because of a stupid deal you made with him twenty years ago?" Daisuke looked down at the floor, avoiding Emiko's eyes.

"Dai-chan, I didn't want to, but I had no choice. Ev-"

"You were the one who arranged the deal! You could have made it something else other than me! If I was the second-born, would you have given me up?!" Daisuke glared at Emiko, his eyes swelling up with tears. He felt so betrayed. He ran past his mother to the staircase.

"Dai-chan!" Emiko turned to her son, but he had already gone. She sighed, '_I knew this was a bad idea._'

* * *

A/N (Mire):** That's it! In the next chapter, we learn more about the vampiric sacrifices.**

**Yeah, Krad's eighteen; Satoshi's fourteen…about the same…Dark's more than 400 years old, but looks seventeen/eighteen.**

LVT- Stop making me write this, Mire-Chan…

**Mire- No way! This is fun!**

**Review, please! Make a writer happy!**


	3. Vampiric Theft

A/N (Mire): **In this chapter, D****ai-chan gets taken away, and…(as weird as this may be) Haradacest!**

LVT- O.o There's NO WAY in HELL that you'll make me write two twin girls getting it on.

**Mire- Of course not…**

LVT- Whew!

**Mire- …it's mentioned. **

LVT- DAMMIT!

**Mire- One of LVT's friends (Banana Man Whore) had once told her that Riku and Risa should be lesbians with each other, and I was considering the idea in the story (since Riku's kinda…un-Riku in here).**

**Disclaimer: We no own D.N.Angel. The guys would be with the guys, and now Riku and Risa would be together.**

**Enjoy!!**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 3: Vampiric Theft

"Emiko, are you sure that you're doing the right thing?"

Kosuke sat next to Emiko on the couch. After telling Daisuke what was going to happen, Emiko needed some comfort after "giving her son away to a vampire".

"I sure hope so. Maybe it was a stupid deal I made with Dark, but…" Emiko sighed.

* * *

Daisuke sat curled up on his bed, holding his knees to his chest.

'_I sure hope that Mom was only joking…but she looked completely serious. There's no such thing as vampires, right? I mean, you read about them in novels, and they're in anime and manga…_'

Daisuke continued to think about the fact and fiction about vampires, but eventually fell asleep.

* * *

After school, Risa was forced to change into her dress and work around the house. Since it was her first day, she would be following Riku around so that she'd know the ropes. It was…disturbing. For some reason, when Risa had trouble with something, Riku would come close to her, and gently press against the slightly younger girl. Risa would inadvertently blush, because it was awkward.

As she followed Riku's lead, Risa quickly discovered her favorite jobs: anything that would make her close to Dark, like cleaning his room or preparing his bath. She wanted do the cooking, but, after Riku's taste test, she would not be performing that task.

The job that Risa would least like to do was the slaughter. In the back, Dark had a small barn with farm animals that were meant for eating. Risa covered her eyes as Riku grabbed a knife and began stabbing the poor animals, her eyes golden. Eventually, a chicken was killed, and blood covered the knife. After it was over, Risa watched as Riku licked the knife clean of blood.

Risa passed out.

* * *

"Where's Risa?"

Dark came into the house, Riku following behind.

"Please forgive her, Dark-sama, but she passed out as I was preparing dinner."

"Ah. She's in the bedroom?" Dark asked.

"Yes."

"What's for dinner tonight?"

"Chicken, with vegetable side dishes, and red wine," Riku stated blandly.

"Thank you. You are free to go."

Riku bowed, and remained in the foyer.

"Oh, and Riku?"

"Yes, Dark-sama?"

"I'll be going out tonight, to pick up the Niwa sacrifice. If Risa wakes, do not tell her."

"Understood."

Dark grinned, and walked over to the girl. He gently tilted towards the older twin, and placed a kiss on her lips. He pulled away after a short period of time, "You needn't be so rigid when I kiss you, Riku. You need practice, especially if we ever wished to go further."

"I am undeserving of such emotion, but I understand."

* * *

After Dark left, Riku went into Risa's bedroom. The girl was sleeping on her side, gently breathing. Riku sat on the bed, and gently brushed hair from the younger girl's cheek.

Carefully, Riku moved, and faced her twin on the bed. She leaned in towards her slightly parted lips.

Suddenly, Risa opened her eyes, and saw how close her twin sister had become, "Ri-"

The older of the two placed her lips on the younger. Risa's brown eyes became very wide as Riku slid her tongue across the younger's lips. Risa remained unyielding to the gesture, until Riku rolled her onto her back. Risa gasped from the position change, and Riku slid her tongue into the younger's mouth.

Risa shut her eyes, strained in emotion. '_What is Riku doing? Is this a side effect of Dark-san's amnesia? And, why is she kissing me?_'

Riku finally parted from the younger girl's lips, and began to reach behind the girl, looking for the zipper and hooks. However, the task was challenging, as the younger was flailing.

"Riku! Stop it! I'm not…"

"Shh," the older placed a finger on the younger's lips, "stop resisting." Her brown eyes turned a hypnotic gold. Risa couldn't do anything but obey, her eyes blank like her sister's. Quickly, Riku removed the dress and headdress, leaving Risa in her pure white undergarments: a bustier, panties, and knee-high white stockings. The older removed the black ribbons from her own dress, tied Risa's wrists together, and tied them to the bedpost.

Risa's eyes gained their life, and she gasped at what had happened, "Riku! Stop it!"

"Risa-san, Dark-sama has asked me to be less rigid. I believe that I should learn this by using you."

"But…I wanted to save my first time until I was married to Dark-san!"

Riku's eyes remained blank, "Dark-sama can never love you. He is determined to bring home his vampiric sacrifice, and it is not you. Since you are available, and I need to practice, I shall be using you to hone my skills."

"No…NO!" Risa's voice wailed through the empty mansion.

* * *

Dark arrived at the Niwa house. Since he had received permission into the house the previous night, he waltzed into the young redhead's room.

The violet-haired vampire had no idea what the young boy would look like until he finally met him. However, he felt mesmerized by the teen. Despite being a male, he had beautiful, almost feminine features to him: He was small for a male at the age of fourteen. His spiky hair appeared very soft, and his crimson eyelashes were longer than most boys. His body appeared thin and lithe, although, compared to most girls, he had some muscle. His school shirt had ridden up slightly from his sleep, and the violet-eyed vampire could see some pale skin underneath.

Silently, the vampire sat on the redhead's bed, and watched him for a few minutes.

'_Out of all of the girls I've been with briefly, why am I captivated by a boy? I know that I'm into girls, but I never expected a boy to catch my attention. I mean, I've been with men before, but that was because they were under my spell. So, this is the Niwa boy that Emiko-san had promised me. He's not bad looking…kinda cute to be exact…_'

Dark leaned towards the young redhead's neck, and brought his tongue out to gently wet the neck. The crimson-haired teen giggled, "Stop that…"

'_But do I have the courage to take his life, and make him into one of my family…to make him my wife?_'

Dark grabbed the boy, bridal style ('_He's very light for a boy as well…_'), and left the room. A solitary black feather rested on the redhead's bed.

* * *

When he returned with the redhead, Dark placed the boy on what would now be his bed. He then walked into Risa's room, and was surprised with what he saw.

Both girls were stripped to the skin, covered by a sheet, and asleep. Riku held Risa against her, her chest to the younger's back, arms wrapped around her sister's shoulders. While Riku's sleep seemed content, Risa's appeared frightened.

"What were you two up to?" Dark asked, although the answer was obvious. Both girls awoke. Risa flushed, and wrapped the sheet around herself. Riku merely sat up, not bothering to cover her chest.

"Riku raped me!"

"Dark-sama merely wanted me to practice, and I did so with Risa-san."

"Whoa, so…you two went…there?"

Both girls nodded, although Risa did so reluctantly.

"And you two didn't tell me?"

"You did not state that you wished to join in."

Risa blushed harder, and passed out from all the blood rushing to her head.

"It's okay. Riku, clean Risa and yourself up, and go to bed," Dark instructed, leaving the room.

"Yes, Dark-sama."

* * *

'_Where…am I?_'

When Daisuke woke up, he instantly noticed that he was not in his room. The room was black, with stray red and white decorations. The bed had black satin sheets, and red satin pillows. White and red rose petals surrounded the young boy on the bed.

"You're awake?"

The teen literally jumped off the bed. He turned to the door, and saw a handsome, violet-haired and eyed teenager standing in the doorway. He was dressed in a formal-casual way: A white dress shirt, opened at the top, a loose red tie, black pants, and black shoes. Daisuke took note that this house must be western-style because of the fact that the person was wearing shoes. The older teen walked over to the bed, and signaled for the younger teen to sit next to him.

"Who are you? Where am I?"

"My name is Dark. I live here, the brick mansion on Natsuhime Street."

Daisuke nodded. That was obvious, and many brick mansions were on Natsuhime Street. "I'm-"

"Niwa Daisuke, age fourteen. Years ago, your mother supposedly promised to give you to a vampire."

"How'd you…"

"Easy," Dark gave a smile, bearing his fangs, "because I'm the vampire."

* * *

The blue-haired teen stood outside the run down mansion.

'_He's here. I know it. I can smell the blood radiating off. Kyuuketsuki…the Hikari clan has found you!_'

* * *

A/N (Mire):** Well, in the next chapter, Dark reveals Dai-chan's role, and…there's a reason that the bed is made up as so…(HINTHINT!!)**

**Oh, and Risa, well…she does something that I never thought that she'd do. Did anyone figure out what Risa's bad joke is?**

LVT- I'm NEVER writing those two girls going at it again!

**Mire- But you're still writing this…Oh, and Satoshi sends the details to Krad. **

**For reference, updates will be about weekly, probably around...Sunday night? Monday? Look for it around then.**

**Mire out!**

LVT- Shoot me, now!!


	4. Vampiric Love

A/N (Mire): **Chapter four! And with this comes a little bit of ncs/shota…**

LVT- huggles her Dai-chan plushie Mire made me do it…Mire made me do it…she threatened to kill you if I didn't…

**Mire- Yeah…shota…mmm…**

**And, OMFG RISA'S SYMPATHETIC. And something that hasn't been mentioned, but doesn't quite fit is how Risa is able to live with Dark without her parents worrying. It's the same concept as in the series: the parents are away, leaving them alone with the butler. Risa merely called him, saying that she was going to be staying with a friend for moral support during "Riku's disappearance".**

**WARNINGS: There is a shota lemon that could be considered non-consensual, yet fairly vanilla. Despite that it starts like a rape, vampires have ways to change that…if you don't like, there will be a warning before and after it…Oh, and LVT wrote it out, so it's NOT the best.**

LVT: Please be gentle in your critique. Any suggestion, as long as it appropriate, would be great and I will edit it if it's good.

**Disclaimer: We do not own D.N.Angel. If we did, we wouldn't be on fanfiction, now would we?**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 4: Vampiric Love

"You're…the vampire?" Daisuke blinked his cherry-red eyes.

"Yes, and you are my sacrifice. Although that's what it's referred to, it's more like I want you to be my bride." Dark got off the bed, and kneeled before the young redhead. He grabbed his left hand, and gently kissed it. Daisuke tried to remove his hand, but the violet-haired vampire gripped it tighter.

"Bride? B-but…I'm a boy!"

"Does that really matter? All I have to do is offer my blood to you, and you return the favor. Think of it this way: no rings that one could lose, a permanent bond, and no marriage license!" Dark smiled his vampiric grin. He gently pushed the redhead down on the bed, removed his shoes, got on the bed, and straddled the smaller male. He gently began to kiss the neck, and, despite himself, the redhead moaned.

"B-b-but…I don't love you!" Daisuke attempted to fight against the vampire's efforts. Dark started to remove Daisuke's shirt, button-by-button, ignoring the younger's resisting. He gently pulled the sleeves off the boy's arm, leaving him in his red undershirt and dark red pants.

"I'm the kind of guy who grows on you. You'll learn to love me soon enough," he offered. He started to pull the red undershirt up, and revealed the young boy's chest. He began to lick an intricate pattern on the boy's skin, and, much to the younger's dismay, he really began to enjoy what was happening.

"**STOP IT!**" the rouge-haired teen shouted. To his surprise, the older teen stopped. The plum-eyed vampire looked into strawberry-eyes, "I regret that I have to go to my last resort." Dark's eyes changed into a golden color, "You will enjoy as we consummate this sacrificial union."

Daisuke attempted to resist Dark's stare, but couldn't avoid it. His red eyes became blank, "Do what you will with me."

"That might be true, but I want you to join in as well." Dark's eyes returned to their violet color.

**(LEMON START! IF YOU MUST, CHICKEN OUT NOW!)**

The controlled redhead grabbed Dark's tie, and brought the violet-haired man to his lips. Daisuke pulled the tie off, and started on the shirt. The vampire helped the smaller male with the shirt.

'_Hmm…interesting…when I want to get some, I can just hypnotize him…I like this…_' Dark thought to himself. He began to grind roughly against the smaller boy, causing moans from both of the males.

Dark then began after the smaller male's pants and boxers, removing them in one movement. The young teen was clearly aroused. Dark smirked. He knew that Daisuke was aroused from when he had kissed the redhead's neck, but actually seeing the reaction was worth it.

Since it was clearly the fourteen-year-old's first time, Dark decided that he wouldn't make the young teen come early, and keep their sexual act fairly vanilla. He reached for a drawer, and pulled out a tube of lubricant. Because of Dark being who is was, he attracted men and women, and, on the chance that he got them into bed, he had the lubricant on stand-by.

The plum-haired vampire opened the tube, applied the gel to three of his fingers, and began to go into the younger's entrance.

Daisuke visibly flinched at the uncomfort that came into him, but calmed down as a second finger was added, and a scissoring motion was added. Finally, a third was added, and a thrusting motion joined in. He began to move along, relaxing to the intrusion.

After he believed that Daisuke was prepared, Dark removed his pants ('_Heh, I would have loved to have seen his reaction to me not wearing undergarments._'), and coated his own arousal with the remaining lubricant. He placed himself on top of the smaller boy, and shared one more kiss with him. Then, he gently placed his erection to the entrance, and pressed inwards. The redhead writhed, although not in pain, as the older teen went deeper and deeper into him. When all the way in, the younger was panting, and the older gave a quick smile.

And then he began to move, slowly at first, but then increased in speed. Daisuke moaned at the sensations, and moaned louder when the older teen began to stroke the redhead's erection in time with his thrusts.

As they knew that it was going to happen very soon, Dark gently took one of his fingers, and applied a gentle, yet firm, pressure to the spot directly above the young teen's entrance. The younger boy gasped, and instantly came on both of them. Dark could feel Daisuke tightening around him, and eventually let go as well.

Loud moans came from both, and they rode out the aftereffects. The violet-eyed vampire pulled out, and rolled to the side.

**(LEMON END! VIRGIN EYES CAN READ AGAIN!)**

Dark got up, placed a gentle kiss on the boy's lips. "I'd love to stay and try that again, but you're going to be tired. I'll return to my room, but I'll check on you in a while," he said as he began towards a bathroom to clean up. Daisuke's eyes returned to normal, and he took in the sight around him. As he came to his conclusion, and began to feel his eyelids sag, he lay down on the bed and wrapped the sheet around himself.

* * *

Risa walked to the guest room in the mansion, once again wearing her pink and white dress. Dark awoke her from a nightmare of what Riku had done while they were cleaning up after he returned home. He instructed that she was to go into the guest room, and take care of the guest that was in there. Tying the black apron around her waist, she knocked on the door.

There was no response.

Carefully, the brown-eyed girl opened the door, and walked over to the black-sheeted bed.

"Excuse me? Is there someone in here?" Risa asked. There was a slight, sleepy moan from the bed. Risa jumped as someone pushed themselves up. She recognized the spiky, yet soft red hair of her classmate, "Niwa-kun?!"

The redhead turned, and saw his brunette crush looking at him, her brown eyes wide in shock, "H-Harada-san! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same thing! Why are you in Dark-san's mansion?"

"He brought me here, and…" The redhead crossed his arms over his chest protectively, grabbing his shoulders. Risa noticed that he wasn't wearing a shirt… "Why are you here, Harada-san?"

"Hmm? Oh, Dark-san brought me here as well. Supposedly, I'm a vampire as well, but I'm a maid. Ri-" Risa's voice was cut off as a hand came over her mouth.

"I think Risa's saying too much," a voice said. Risa blushed, and Daisuke stiffened. The hand removed itself, and Risa turned to see the violet-haired vampire, not noticing that he had changed clothes, "Dark-san!"

He ignored her in favor of the redhead, "Are you all right?" He gently stroked the young teen's cheek.

Daisuke slapped the hand away. "Stay the hell away from me," the cherry-eyed boy said firmly.

Dark frowned, "You know that you can't resist me. Besides," he came close, and began to whisper, "you seemed to enjoy it."

The redhead turned a furious red, and the vampire walked away. Risa merely stood in shock. Daisuke…couldn't resist Dark? She was unable to hear the ending part, because Dark went into a low whisper that she couldn't hear.

"What happened?"

"That jerk…how can he be so attractive, yet a total ass?"

"Niwa-kun! Don't say that about Dark-san!" Risa charged towards the young boy, stumbling on her platforms on the way.

"I'll say what I want to say about that bastard!"

"No! I won't permit you to!"

"How would you feel if he fucking raped you, yet he controlled you so it would be consensual!?" Daisuke shouted at the top of his lungs. Risa took a step back, but then took time to digest the words.

"Dark-san…raped you?" It made sense on the redhead's reaction to the older teen, and the fact that he was shirtless.

"Yes…" Daisuke teared up. Risa sat next to him on the bed, "I can relate."

"No, you can't! Harada-san, you're perfect! No man would ever be able to get to you, let alone get a chance to be near you!" A pink flush came across the teen's face.

"Exactly, no man."

"What?" The crimson-haired teen looked at the brunette girl, sadness in her own eyes.

"There's…another maid here. She's under Dark-san's spell, though it seems to be more permanent on her than either of us. Dark-san said that she needed 'practice', and took advantage of me, a few hours ago." She looked at the teen sitting next to her, a sad smile on her face, "We're a couple of messed up teens, aren't we?"

Daisuke sniffled pathetically, "Harada-san…I…"

Unexpectedly, Risa gently brought the redhead to her shoulder, "You can cry. I won't laugh at you, or tell anyone about this. This will be our secret."

* * *

"I found where Kyuuketsuki is."

Satoshi entered the study where his older brother was.

"Where?"

"It lives on Natsuhime Street, in the rundown brick mansion. The scent of blood radiates off of it."

"Thank you, Satoshi. Tomorrow night, we attack. Please prepare for the fight."

"Understood, Niisama." Satoshi left the room, and walked to his room. He sat on his bed, removed his glasses, and sighed heavily.

'_Why do I still call you "Niisama" after all these years, Krad? I learned the truth years ago, after Otousama died, but…_'

* * *

A/N (Mire): **Mmm…shota…**

LVT- -sweatdrop- Um…I hope you guys liked the chapter. Mire planned the lemon…which was a first for me…and, as mentioned earlier, I wrote it out…

**Mire- I hear that applying pressure to the -BEEP (censored to keep young'uns reading this sane)-. Dark, being hundreds of years old, would certainly know something like that!**

LVT- Mire-chan! Watch your mouth! Yes, this is an M rated story, but you can't just spout stuff like that out!

So, according to Mire's notes, the next chapter is most of Krad and Satoshi's past, Risa discovers a dark truth about Riku, Daisuke getting use to the mansion, Dark trying to get into Daisuke's pants (again!), and the Hikari attack on the mansion.

LVT out!

**Mire- It's my story! I'll say what I want! Oh, Mire out!**


	5. Vampiric Past

A/N: Hi, everyone! Mire's sick. After I censored her in the last chapter's notes, we had a full-out brawl, which drained both of us. However, I started to take care of myself immediately after that, but Mire didn't, instead throwing ideas at me.

**Mire- cough cough Shut up, bitch!**

LVT- So, keeping true to Mire's notes, the chapter will go on because I'm the real writer! Bwahahahahahahaha…-coughcough- ha…ha…

Ooh! Krad's a genius! You'll understand after the long flashbacks, along with the truth about Krad and Satoshi.

WARNINGS: There is much violence in this chapter. There is a decapitated body, massive blood spray, intentional injury, and more crazy violence. I may sound cruel, but I think I did a pretty good job…

Oh, and _Italicized words that are not is single quotes is flashback, _'while plain text in single quotes are thoughts in the flashback'. Like so.

Very long chapter this time, folks!

Disclaimer: We do not own D.N.Angel. We wish we did, but we don't.

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 5: Vampiric Past

_A young, blond-haired boy, about four, sat reading an intricate picture book under the willow tree in the front yard. He didn't find it exceptionally interesting, save for the parts where the good defeated the bad. He almost felt offended on how the good would almost lose, but then quickly win._

_'_In real life, the good win, no matter what. There is no "almost losing",_' the blond thought to himself. He knew that after years of training._

_"Krad-sama! Your father has returned!" A young maid came towards the young boy, bowing politely. The boy blinked his golden eyes, but then returned to his book, "Otousama has never shown an interest in me, only in his tactics on the family trade, and how well I perform them. Why should I care?" His speech was very mature for someone of his age._

_"He has returned with your brother!"_

_"Okaasama died a year ago. I never had a brother." Krad's gold eyes looked distant and sad, as he remembered the tragic event like it was yesterday: His flaxen-haired mother's hand, cold against his own, becoming limp in a blink of an eye; the blood that came from the bite mark on her neck; the burning tears, stinging as he cried._

_"This boy is your brother. If the master says that he is, then it i-" "Krad."_

_A deep voice resonated through the young boy's ears. He turned to the owner: his father, "Are you doubting something that came straight from my mouth?"_

_"It is impossible for me to have a younger brother. Okaasama died, and it takes nine months for a baby to become fully developed for birth!"_

_"That's true, but do you understand how babies are made?"_

_Krad hesitated. He learned about it in his studies, but he wasn't completely sure, "Maybe."_

_The man chuckled, "Well, I found another woman, and she had the child. However, she died in childbirth, so you'll never meet her. If you wish to meet your brother, he is sleeping in your old room. His name is 'Satoshi'."_

_The blond merely looked away, ignoring his father, "If I wanted a younger brother, I would have asked for one sooner, so he __**would**__ be __**my**__ brother." Krad shut his book, and walked towards the house, leaving his father by the tree._

_"Krad, tonight you and I are going out to find the vampire that killed your mother."_

_The golden-haired boy turned to look at his father, and gave a quick nod. He then continued towards the mansio__n, his long blond hair trailing behind._

* * *

_Krad looked into the crib. A baby slept inside. He had pale blue hair, but that's all that Krad could see._

_'_So, this is my younger brother. Somehow, I doubt that he'll make a great Hikari Slayer. He's only half-Hikari anyways. Otousama and Okaasama were immediate cousins, and, therefore, both Hikaris. This boy…he only is half-Hikari, unlike myself. He'll be useless when I take over._'_

_Slowly, the baby opened his eyes, and there were a vibrant shade of sky blue. Upon looking at the older boy, the baby smiled._

_Unbeknownst to himself, Krad also smiled. '_Maybe he won't be so bad…_'_

* * *

_Four years had passed since Satoshi came to the Hikari household, taking his place in the ranks. Like his older brother had predicted, he wouldn't be a great Slayer. Instead, he took the job that the women of the Hikaris usually took: the Hunter._

_Krad finished his basic Slayer training, and received a black cross. Traditionally, it was either wore as a necklace under their shirts, or hung it on their belts. However, Krad tied it on the end of his blond hair._

_Because of Satoshi being half-Hikari, he wore glasses. No Hikari had any need for them, but, because of his mother's blood, he had to them. It was some sort of a recessive trait that became dominant in him._

_The mission to kill the vampire that killed Krad's mother was unsuccessful. He had gotten away, and is still at large. They decided to refer to him by the Japanese word for vampire, "Kyuuketsuki". They knew what he looked like, ergo the term would only be used for him._

_All of the Hikaris kept one secret from Satoshi: he was Krad's half-brother. Krad, who had become attached to his younger half-brother, wanted to tell him the truth so much, ever though it would hurt the younger boy's feelings, as he was attached to Krad. However, their father forbade it._

_Both boys became active in the Hunting/Slaying jobs, and were even allowed to perform simpler missions on their own. However, Krad had his insane urge to find Kyuuketsuki, and kill him. Satoshi would never understand this, but…_

* * *

_"Otousama!"_

_Both boys stood frozen in their spots. Pure red blood began to spray from his leg._

_"Fucking vampire! Be gone!" The man held up his black cross towards the creature. She merely laughed, and swatted the hand away._

_"I've heard that the Hikari blood tastes very good," she wiped the foreign blood from her leg, and brought her blood-coated nails to her lips, seductively licking the blood off, "but yours is anything but. If anyone should be gone, it should be you!" she cackled as she swiped her nails over his neck, separating the head from the body. Blood sprayed from the body, covering the three and the body in the red fluid. As his heart throbbed its last times, blood sprayed in time from the arteries._

_"Well, that leaves the two young Hikari heirs. Maybe their blood is better than the former head's was." The woman vampire gave a sadistic smile, and glided closer to the two boys._

_"S-s-stay back!" Krad stuttered. He'd never been so scared in his life. Seeing his father killed right before him, the woman enjoying what she was doing…_

_**It was sadism at its finest.**_

_Instead of going after the older boy, she went after Satoshi. The four-year-old held his head in shock, and barely noticed when the vampire picked him up by the waist. "Where do I start? You don't look anything like the previous Hikaris: you have blue hair and eyes, and wear glasses." She tried to sound compassionate, but it was anything but, "So, does that mean that your blood is twice as sweet?"_

_Quickly, the woman tightened her grip around his lower left leg, and cracking sounds were heard. Satoshi, understanding what was happening, bit his lower lip to prevent screaming. However, despite his strength, sounds of pain came from his throat. The vampire smiled sadistically, the sounds bringing pleasure to her._

_"Satoshi!" Krad shouted, watching his younger half brother in so much pain._

_"Maybe, before I kill you, I should take care of this urge…" The woman said, slowly placing the boy on the ground, and started to go for his dark blue pants…_

…_when a burning sensation came onto her back. She shrieked in pain. Satoshi looked behind the vampire, and saw Krad leaning his back against hers, the cross between them. Smoke began to come from the spot._

_Satoshi carefully reached for his pocket on the left side of his pants, pulled out a bottle of a liquid, and splashed it on the creature. She screamed louder as her face slowly melted, creating a grotesque look. In her pain, the woman slammed her hand down sideways on Satoshi's right knee, dislocating the kneecap. Finally, the smaller boy screamed in his pain, and passed out for the shock of it all._

_Krad shouted for the other Slayers and Hunters to enter the battle zone and get an ambulance, but they had already fled the scene. '_Worthless bastards!_' Krad mentally swore._

_Suddenly, another person came over, and grabbed the woman by her neck in his left hand. He flattened his right, clawed nails towards the woman's heart, and stabbed through, his hand coated in red on the other side. Blood sprayed from both sides on the body, covering everything in the room. The woman fell to the floor, dead, and the older teen began to lick the blood on his hand._

_"Worthless vampire. The turned ones are always the most difficult to deal with," he muttered. He walked over to the blue haired boy, "I'm sorry about what she did. We'll get you to a hospital as soon as possible," he said as he brushed the blood-coated hair from the boy's face._

_"What…what the hell are you?!" Krad shouted. The teen turned to look at him, and the blond haired boy recognized the violet eyes. He saw them on that night, five years ago, and again four years ago. "Kyuu-"_

_The violet-eyed vampire gently chopped the boy on the back of the neck, knocking him out._

_When Krad awoke, he was resting in a hospital bed. He looked around, and saw Satoshi sleeping in the bed next him, on his left. A cast was on his left leg, and an immobilizer was on his right._

_"Krad-sama! Thank goodness you're awake," the maid smiled at the young boy._

_"What happened?"_

_"I don't know. I received a call saying that you two were in the hospital, and came as quickly as I could. The other Hikaris have brought your father's body back to the mansion, and they are planning a funeral for when you and Satoshi-sama are released. You've been out for a few hours. Satoshi-sama has had x-rays, and they placed his leg in a cast and put his knee back in place. He'll be in a wheelchair for a few months, but will be fine," the maid updated the blond boy._

_"Since father's dead, what will-"_

_"The older Hikaris have named you as the next head of the family. However, you will not be permitted to take over until you are eighteen. Until then, Kei-sama will be leading the Hikaris."_

_Krad groaned. He hated Hiwatari Kei, as did Satoshi. He married one of their older cousins, changing her into a Hiwatari. And, as he isn't a Hikari, he had no clue how things work. These next ten years were going to be some of the worst of their lives…_

* * *

_"Satoshi, do you want to know something that no one would tell you?"_

_"What, Kei-sama?" Satoshi was bored, as the brown-haired man pushed the bluenette's wheelchair towards the car._

_The man leaned in close to the young boy's ear, "You know how you are a Hikari, right? Well, you and I are more alike than you think. Neither one of us are true Hikaris. Your mother wasn't a Hikari, but your father was. As a matter of fact, your mother was my younger cousin. It's a pity about her death."_

_Satoshi froze in his chair. He knew that he was different from the other Hikaris, but he never let that get to him. However, hearing that he and Krad were half-brothers…and that he and Kei were related…_

_"Does…does Krad-niisama know?"_

_"Yes. He was told years ago, but the former head forbade any of us to tell you. However, your father never told anyone about Rio, your mother. Now that he's gone, and I'm the interim head, I felt that it was time for you to know."_

_As Satoshi was placed in the car, a solitary tear rolled down the young boy's face. Despite how mush he despise Kei, he didn't want to believe that they were actually related…_

* * *

Satoshi sat up on his bed, '_Why did I remember that? As soon as I told Krad that Kei told me that, Krad blew up in his face. When Krad turned eighteen a few months ago, he banished Kei from the clan, but permitted his wife to stay. Tomoe-neechan came to her senses a month later, and got a divorce from him. Who knows where he is now, and who really cares?_'

A knock at the door broke the blue-eyed teen from his thoughts, "Ready to go?"

"Yes, Krad-niisama."

* * *

**A/N: -cough cough- Wow…good job, LVT!**

LVT- -asleep-

**Mire- This chapter was originally almost 6000 words long, but I decided to break it up into the flashback (this chapter) and the fight between the Hikaris and the vampires (next chapter). It just flows better…**

**-coughcough-**

**If I kept it long, the next part would have Risa, coming out of nowhere, going to Dark's library in this chapter. So, that seemed like a good place to start the next chapter.**

**Anyways, -cough- the next post shouldn't be too long, considering that it's done. Maybe some minor edits, but nothing major.**

**Mire out!**


	6. Vampiric Fight

**A/N: As promised, here's chapter six! Nothing major to say here…well, okay…are you still reading this?**

**Disclaimer: Nope. I wish.**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 6: Vampiric Fight

Risa was asked to clean the library. To her surprise, it wasn't that dusty at all, despite being very large. Many books were pulled out, probably for what Dark does while everyone else was out.

As today was Sunday, everyone was home, and Risa was sent to work. Her earlier jobs consisted of cleaning the bedrooms, washing the dishes, and performing other menial tasks. In the last hour before dinner, Dark asked if she would clean the library, and she said that she would. Before she left, he complimented her on the good work that she had done so far. As she went to the library, she moved with a giddy skip, which was bad, because she tripped a couple of times while wearing her platforms.

Since the room wasn't that filthy, Risa decided to look at the books in the library. One specifically caught her eye: "Diary"

'_Maybe it's one of Dark-san's old diaries...err, journals! I have to read this!_' Risa thought to herself, grabbing it off the shelf. As she opened to a random page, she recognized the handwriting…

_**April 21, 20XX**_

_**Today, as I came home from lacrosse practice, I noticed that he was following me again. I won't deny the fact that he's handsome, but…he's a stalking pervert! And, he's older, maybe at most early twenties. Talk about being a lolicon…he's stalking a fourteen-year-old!**_

_**When I got home, Risa took notice, and saw him leaning casually on a lamppost. And what does she do?**_

_**She squeals. Loudly. In my ear.**_

_**She begins to say how hot he looks, and how she would love to be his girlfriend. If only she knew the truth, that he's stalking me. She ran outside to talk to him, and I went in to get changed before dinner.**_

_**However, as I start to think about it…maybe it's not so bad, being stalked. As long as he doesn't try anything, I don't think I'll mind…Oh my God! There's something wrong here! That pervert is getting to me!**_

Risa dropped the diary.

"Ri…riku…was being stalked? By…?"

* * *

The redhead walked around the mansion. He was told which rooms he wasn't allowed into, but basically had free range of the mansion.

Dark wouldn't tell him, but the rooms that he wasn't allowed into were because Riku would be in there, and since Daisuke seemed to know who Riku is, he didn't want the older twin to go into shock again.

Daisuke continued to walk, and heard a gasp from the library. He came closer, and slowly opened the door. He saw the white dress of his crush, and went in, "Harada-san? What's wrong?"

Risa snapped her head towards the cherry-haired boy, "Niwa-kun! Nothing! These books…they're very interesting!" The girl put on a fake smile as she picked up the book, and, although Daisuke noticed her smile, he ignored it.

"You know, Harada-san…I've-"

"I wonder how Riku is…"

Daisuke frowned. Although he lost his innocence, as well as the brunette, he still had a crush on her. As long as they were alone, he wanted to tell her, but she always found some way to interrupt him.

"Yeah…Harada-san…she's been missing for about a month, right?" (**A/N: Harada-san is Riku in this case, just in case you were confused.**)

"Mm. I've asked Dark-san about her, but he doesn't know anything about it. I guess that takes the rumor about the vampire attacking her out of the question."

"Ah…I'll see you around the mansion, Harada-san."

"Okay, sure Niwa-kun!" The brunette smiled sincerely, and wrapped her arms around the redhead in a hug. The boy blushed, but carefully returned it. He had always envisioned doing something like this with the younger twin, but in a different context. However, this would have to satiate for now.

The two teens parted, and Daisuke left the room. As soon as he closed the door, he slid down it, his shirt riding up slightly. As he reached the ground, he crossed his arms over his knees, and bent his head down, forehead resting against his arms.

'_Harada-san, will I ever be able to tell you how I feel about you, or will the vampire get in my way?_'

* * *

A small, white rabbit-oid creature ran through the mansion. Its purpose was unknown, but it seemed happy about something.

As it turned into another hallway, it took notice of the strawberry-haired boy sitting in the hall. It slowed to a trot, and then to a walk. As it approached the teen, it made a small sound, "Kyuu?"

The crimson-haired boy lifted his head up, and looked over to the small creature. He gave it a small smile, "Hey there. What's your name?"

"I can't believe it…" a voice came from the other side of Daisuke. The smaller boy violently shook upon hearing it. He turned slowly to glare at the older teen behind him, "What the hell do you want?"

"With never gets attached to people that quickly. When I introduced him to Risa, she instantly clutched him tightly, almost suffocating the poor thing. Needless to say, he doesn't like her that much. However, for him to get so attached to you, it must be fate," the violet-haired teen smirked, dressed in a gothic-styled suit with a satin red tie. Quickly, he picked up the small boy, who began thrashing in his arms, and ran off to the nearest room from the library.

"What the hell are you doing?!" the redhead yelled as he was placed on the settee. It appeared that he was in Dark's study. There were many books sitting on a nice desk that, from the best Daisuke could tell quickly, was made of oak, as well as a chair placed there. The settee was made of black leather, and the slight bit of skin peeking out from Daisuke's shirt stuck him to the material.

The violet-eyed vampire straddled the red-eyed teen, slightly loosening his tie, "What do you think I'm doing?"

"But…but…I'm…"

"Shh, shh…I'll be gentle, like I was last night…"

Daisuke's ruby eyes went wide, as he knew what the vampire had suggested. He came closer, closer…

When he suddenly stopped and sat up, his eyes wide.

* * *

Riku, who was preparing dinner, dropped the sharp knife in her hands. It landed with a "clank" on the pristine floor. As she turned to leave the kitchen, her brown eyes changed into their mesmerizing gold.

She walked out to the foyer, and opened the door. Two teenagers stood outside. One, the taller of the two, had long, golden-blond hair, pulled back into a ponytail, with hair flowing free in front of his face. His cat-like eyes peered disdainfully down at the young girl, gold meeting gold. He wore a basic white suit with a blue tie.

Behind him was a smaller boy with short, sky blue hair and matching eyes, hidden behind large glasses. His eyes went wide briefly upon seeing the girl, but returned to a look similar to that of the older teen. He wore a white shirt with black pants, and a blue tie.

"May I help you?" the maid asked quietly.

"Yes, I was wondering if the master of this house is able to speak to us," the older teen said, his baritone voice cold.

"He is, but he will not talk to Hunters and Slayers such as yourselves," Riku replied curtly.

Quickly and smoothly, the older teen reached behind himself at his waist, and grabbed a small, cylindrical object. He aimed at the girl, brought his arm back as if throwing a javelin, and threw his arm forward, still holding on to the object.

Gracefully, Riku jumped a few feet in the air, and landed on the object, which had changed into a metal stick. She jumped off of it, performed a back flip in midair, and landed at the top of the staircase.

"What can you tell me about her, Satoshi?" the blond teen asked.

"She's the girl that had gone missing, Harada Riku. She's Harada Risa's older twin sister, Krad-niisama," the azure teen, identified as Satoshi, informed the older one.

"Based upon your appearances," the Gothic Lolita maid spoke up from her usual quiet whisper, "I assume that you two are the main Hikari Hunter and Slayer."

"So you've heard of us," the golden-haired man bowed, "and we are, therefore, honored to be known by your master."

"When my master arrives, it will appear that I will have more work to do than before, and, if there is one job that I despise, it is removing bloodstains from the carpet," the reddish-brown haired teen said.

* * *

Risa felt something peculiar come over her. While she had never lusted for blood before, she could smell it coming from the foyer, and she wanted some. Following this instinct, she ran as fast as she could (which was incredibly fast despite her lack of sportiness), and arrived. She took notice of what had happened: A blond man held a metal stick towards Riku, who was standing at the top of the stairs. Her eyes had become that gold that hypnotized Risa that night...the brunette shuddered.

She looked up, and saw a familiar person walk through the door, and towards her. The younger twin took a second to look into his eyes. They were always cold and icy, but they seemed to contain another emotion…hate? And the scent radiating off him…Oh, Risa could sense the urge to bite into his neck and drain him dry…'_Oh, God, no!_'

"Good evening, Harada-san."

"Hi…Hikari-kun?"

"Yes. I have a question for you, Harada-san." The bluenet continued to walk towards the girl before he posed his question, placing his hands behind her head, and bringing it towards his neck, "Do you have a sudden urge to bite down on my neck and drink my blood?"

Risa blushed. She had never experienced such a position with anyone before, but it was reversed when she envisioned herself with Dark. The scent was driving her wild, and she wanted to agree with what Satoshi said…however, she tried to push herself away. Satoshi merely held her closer, as if taunting her.

"That's funny, your eyes say otherwise." Satoshi pulled out a mirror from his pocket, and brought it to the brunette's face. Unlike previous mirrors, Risa could see herself. Instead of her eyes being brown, they were gold, exactly like Riku's. Also, she was able to see her vampiric fangs more clearly that usual, and her skin was very pale compared to its fleshy pink.

"What? Why can I see myself...?"

"You've never seen this mirror? That's strange; I always have it with me. It's a reverse mirror that Hunters are given. Only vampires can be seen in this mirror, while humans aren't. To answer your other question, when vampires either lust for blood, feel threatened, or are using some of their powers, their eyes turn gold. You, Harada-san, are currently using a combination of the three: You lust for blood because of the scent of blood that radiates off of Hunters and Slayers such as myself; you feel threatened because of the power we contain; you want to use your powers to protect yourself. You cannot deny the fact that I am right."

"I…I don't want any blood…especially your blood…"

* * *

"No way. They're here already? Those bastards really want to die, don't they?" A vampiric grin came across Dark's face, and his eyes complemented his hair: vibrant gold.

Daisuke's face was red, but he was able to push himself up on his forearms, as the older teen was still straddling his waist. The older teen had his back arched forward, his hands dangling behind him.

"I'm sorry, Daisuke, but we'll have to try again later. Besides," the now golden-eyed vampire leaned close to the redhead's ear, whispering seductively, "blood is a major fetish for me." He quickly kissed the boy, and then ran off.

Daisuke placed his fingers on his lips for a second, his face matching his hair, maybe darker. '_Blood may be a fetish for you, but it's anything but for me._' Quickly, he ran out of the room, looking for a different room to go to, in the opposite direction of the foyer.

* * *

Dark ran at an impossible speed for humans, but for vampires, it was nothing. The doors flew by, and the bright lights from the chandelier in the foyer glowed brightly. Dark continued in that direction, and finally arrived.

The first thing he saw was Risa being held to the neck of the blue-haired teen. She seemed scared, and failed to notice that he was grabbing a small bottle from his pocket.

"Risa, watch out!" Dark shouted.

The azure-haired teen looked up, and whispered something that only the girl could hear. The brunette blushed deeper, but pushed away from the bluenet, "Don't you dare say things like that! That's the past!" Her expression remained frightened, yet anger began to show through. The Sweet Lolita ran over to where Dark was.

"Hello, Kyuuketsuki."

"What the hell did you say to Risa, Hunter?" Dark glared at the bespectacled teen.

"Nothing. I merely asked her if she knew the effects of holy water on a vampire: How every cell of skin burns together, and slides down, over burning muscles and cracking bones, the scent of burning flesh in the air…"

Risa shivered in fright. Clearly, that wasn't what he said.

"Bastard…" Dark ran towards the smaller teen, and prepared his hand to stab through. However, Satoshi jumped backwards, landing back to where his older brother was.

"Dark-sama, these two are the main Hikari Hunter and Slayer," Riku said at the top of the stairs. Dark nodded, and turned his attention to Risa, "Go somewhere where you won't get hurt." The younger twin looked down, her eyes having reverted back to brown. She walked back towards the grandfather clock against the wall nearest to her, and pressed herself close to it.

"In case you were wondering, Kyuuketsuki, she isn't our target. We're after you again," the ice blue teen said.

"Go figure. It's been, how long…about fourteen, fifteen years since you last came after me?"

"And ten years since you saved us," the blond said, cutting in. '_Not to mention two years ago..._'

"Really? I saved you guys?" Dark said. His golden eyes became narrow, "Sorry, but I don't help any Hikaris at all."

The golden-eyed teen looked over at the vampire. He redirected his weapon to face the pureblood, "I'm sorry, but do you remember taking two young boys to the hospital?"

"Oh yeah," Dark said mockingly, as if he had an epiphany, "but that was a fluke. When I found out that they were Hikaris, I punished myself. I'll never help any Hikaris, not after what they did to my family…" Dark drifted off as he remembered one person in particular…

_"Dark, if we survive the vampire hunt alive, will you still marry me?"_

_Dark smiled at the brunette sitting next to him, and clasped her hand. He brought it up towards his lips, "Of course. There's no doubt about that. The reason why I changed you was so that we could be married for all eternity. All of these Hunters and Slayers, they're amateurs. They'll never be able to stop the Mousy Family." He placed a gentle kiss on the hand. The woman giggled._

_"Thank you, Dark."_

"Ah, yes, we both know about how our ancestors destroyed the Mousy Clan of Vampires. And they knew that at least one had gotten away. That was you." The blond teen walked over.

"Isn't that obvious?" Dark replied quickly. Riku leapt over to where Dark was. Her nails grew into long, thin claws. Dark's nails also grew into claws, but not as long as Riku's, "I've had enough with the small talk. Let's fight."

* * *

Neither of the Hikaris were unprepared. Krad retracted the metal stick, and pulled out a gun. It was similar to that of a double-action revolver: It was a silver frame with a golden grip and yellow topaz. Satoshi's weapon was a silver dagger, with a golden handle and blue sapphires. Both weapons had intricate feathers carved into each weapon, the frame on the gun and the blade on the dagger.

"Ooh…they look fancy, don't they, Riku?" The vampire snickered, while the girl next to him remained silent. "I wonder if they're real or toys…"

Krad fired a shot, exactly between the two, and the bullet stopped in the hall at the end of the long hallway, "Does that answer your question?"

"Oh, my…it seems that we have some real competition, right, Riku-chan?" Dark said in a very cute tone.

"If you know what's good for you, you ought to stop that child-like manner," Satoshi said, quickly becoming infuriated with the vampire.

"Who are you two looking at?" A voice came from behind the two of them. Both of the Hikaris turned to see Dark standing behind them. A shadow of Dark standing by Riku faded into nothing.

"Niisama, I'll take the girl," Satoshi said. The blond nodded, and the two ran towards their opponents.

* * *

Risa watched the four in an amazing battle. The Hunter and her sister fought, and the Slayer and Dark were fighting.

'_Riku…is amazing. Even though she's under Dark-san's control, she's able to fight very well. I feel proud to have her as my older sister. And Dark-san…he's had hundreds of years of experience, yet his moves look so…modern. They're both so amazing, yet here I am, staying out of the way._'

Riku gradually brought herself closer to the younger twin, and quickly turned to press a quick kiss on the brunette's lips. Satoshi stopped for a second, and his eyes went wide. Risa flailed in shock.

"Hmm…I had no clue that you two were…involved with each other," Satoshi said.

The twins parted. Risa blushed harder, "No! You see, Hikari-kun--"

"Risa-san belongs to me. I truly love her. It might be an unrequited love, or to her it might be platonic, but that won't change my feelings. I love Risa-san, and would do anything to protect her and Dark-sama." Her golden eyes remained on her younger twin sister.

"Interesting…I assume that you're under a spell, and therefore do not know the truth; oh well. You two sure make some guys' fantasies come true," Satoshi said, pushing his glasses up.

"Eh?!" Risa said.

"Harada-san, I have a question for you. If you had a choice between this Harada-san and I, which would you choose?"

Risa looked down at her feet. She had them turned in, pigeon-toed. "I…" she sighed, and closed her eyes. When she reopened them, she appeared to had made a decision, and looked both in the eye, "I would choose…"

* * *

Dark and Krad appeared to be evenly matched. Although Krad would have the advantage, he had all of his attacks blocked by Dark's claws.

"Wow, you're pretty good!" Dark performed a back flip as he, again, blocked the bullets, "The only thing that scares me are the bullets that you use. They're silver, right?"

"What else can kill a vampire, save for stakes and crosses?" The blond smirked.

"Well, there's many other things, but they are the more popular ways."

"Yes, it's true," Krad fired a few more shots, all missing the vampire, "but it's all revenge for what happened two years ago."

"What?" Dark landed, and stopped. He could hear sirens in the distance, "Shit, the police are coming." He turned to the Slayer, "I'm sorry, but I failed to remember that I live in a residential area, so my neighbors might have called the police upon hearing your gunshots." He jumped over to the Slayer, and pecked him on the lips, "Let's make that our promise to continue this fight later."

The blond blushed as the vampire jumped back towards the girls, separating them from the Hunter. Regaining his composure, he turned to his younger half-brother, "Satoshi, let's go before the police get here."

"Yes, Niisama."

The two Hikaris ran out the door, leaving the vampires in the foyer. Dark quickly shut the door, "Quickly, turn off all the lights, and remain silent." The twins nodded, and ran off in opposite directions. The lights were extinguished within seconds. The red and blue lights came up from outside, and a knock was at the door. Dark opened the door, and a man with dark hair and a tan trenchcoat stood there.

"Good evening, I'm Inspector Saehara, and I was wondering if you heard any gunshots."

"I do not understand you," Dark spoke in fluent English.

"Oh, God, you speak English…Hey, Kamiura! Help me with this guy!" Saehara called for an officer with brown hair and black eyes, "Ask him if he heard any gunshots."

"Has you hear any gunshot this evening?" the man said in slightly poor English.

"No, I haven't. Now, if you will excuse me, I would like to get to sleep." Dark closed the door on them. He sighed, and locked the door.

"I guess that means that we were mistaken," Dark heard Saehara said as he turned back to the cars.

Dark walked up to his bedroom. Despite the fact that he was a vampire, and didn't need to sleep, he had used powers that he hadn't used in years, and needed to rest.

'_Maybe I'll have Daisuke again another night…And there was minimal blood too! I'm not in the mood anymore._'

* * *

Riku sat up in her room, her knees pulled up to her chest. While her face usually has not emotion, it seemed to carry a little emotion, yet impossible to tell what it was.

'_If that is Risa-san's decision…then I must heed to it._'

* * *

Risa changed into her pajamas, but looked slightly upset as she changed. As she took her hair down, and climbed into bed, she blushed as emotions came over her again, Riku wrapping her arms around the younger's waist.

'_Hikari-kun…why…why did you have to ask me that?'_

* * *

**A/N: I have no clue what the next chapter wil be about...**

LVT: Ooh, I have an idea! -whispers in Mire's ear-

**Mire: -grins- I love you, sis.**

LVT: I know.

**Mire: Change of plans! I know what to do know!**

**Mire (**and LVT**) out!!**


	7. Vampiric Crushes

**A/N: Yosh! Thanks to the last chapter, I came up with an idea for this one!**

**And, it's a character that I don't think many people like: Risa! In fact, this entire chapter is told in her PoV, so it's a little shorter!**

LVT: Y'know, the sad thing is that I'm starting to like her in this story…

**Mire: Would you like a noose?**

LVT: Hmm…nah, not yet. But…why is there implied SatoRisa in here?

**Disclaimer: No own. I would love to steal a disclaimer from a friend of mine, but then I'd have to disclaimer the disclaimer…ew….**

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 7: Vampiric Crushes

The guy that I would most like to date would be handsome and very famous, no matter what he would be famous for. Unfortunately, there weren't many students like that in school, and celebrities would be a little too hard to get my hands on. I was going through primary school and junior high, looking at different boys, and none of them lived up to my expectations.

That is, until this year.

As I entered the classroom, Riku leading in front of me, my eyes came across a student that stood out almost instantly.

He had short, pale blue hair, and similar eyes hidden behind large glasses that suited him very well. Although he was just sitting there, reading, he seemed extremely…hot.

That was the first time I laid eyes on Hikari Satoshi, the mysterious boy that had finally met my expectations.

He had already cleared the first test: Handsome. None of the boys could match him. That, and he was famous…well, his family was. Supposedly, his family was Vampire Hunters and Slayers, who killed vampires in England many, many years ago. When I asked him about that, and if he still followed that route:

"If I did, what would you do to stop me?"

I didn't know how to respond back then.

Hikari-kun was famous in other ways, too. He was extremely smart, and had competed against college students. His older brother could do the same, as well. (Hmm…I wish that I met his older brother before…he'd meet my expectations too, it seems.)

It was then that I decided to start Operation: Make Hikari Satoshi my boyfriend.

I _wish_…

I tried everything! It started off simple: "Could you help me with this math problem?" He'd help me, all right, but it was over so fast that I'd have to ask another question just so I could spend another minute with him.

"Harada-san, are you finished?"

"Huh?" I blinked. I'd already asked for help on ten questions, yet I still didn't get any further with him!

"I think I've helped you the best that I can. Now, if you'll excuse me, class is going to start."

"Okay," I replied dejectedly, "thanks, Hikari-kun."

"You're welcome."

He didn't even say it with a smile.

I then started to ask if he'd perform study groups with me: That way, I won't bother him in-between classes with helping me. He initially agreed…but then never arrived at any of the sessions! Does he not know how long it takes for me to get ready? It took me nearly an hour after school to get changed into something appealing to study in!

Hikari-kun was very popular with other girls too. He received love letters every day, either in his shoe locker or personally. He always turned them down, though, and it wasn't very politely. I began to wonder what I started to like about him.

Then, one day in April, it became different.

When Riku came home from lacrosse practice, I saw a very hot man standing at the lamppost near our house. I instantly squealed. This was the kind of man I've been waiting for! Farewell, Hikari-kun! Hello, older man!

I ran down the stairs, and walked up to him. He looked at me, and gave me a smile. I blushed. He told me that his name was Dark, and that he was looking for a date.

"Um…what about me?" I offered.

"Well…I don't know. We've just met, and having a last minute date is doomed to fail. How about…we have a date in a month? Would that be good, Risa?"

I nodded. He gently leaned in, and placed a kiss on my cheek, "I'll return then."

He then walked away, leaving me dumbfounded under the light. I ran back into the house.

However, that was the night when everything changed. When I awoke the next morning, Riku wasn't in our house.

I knew that she had early morning practice, and didn't think about it until I got to school. However, when the captain of the lacrosse team asked me where Riku was, I knew that something had to be wrong.

My entire class and the lacrosse team were in a frenzy. Riku had gone missing. Everyone had their theories, and Saehara-kun even started writing them all down, saying that he's going to post it in the newspaper. The most probable theory was that she up and left with stress from being pressured to be captain of the lacrosse team next year, as well as preparing for high school exams. I seconded that one, as she was constantly complaining about it.

However, a soft voice in the back of the room said something that shook the entire school:

"What if she was taken by a vampire?"

All eyes turned to the azure-eyed boy.

"That's…impossible." One of the girls, Ritsuko-chan, I think, said.

"It's very possible. Like you discovered earlier in the year, my family hunted vampires years ago."

"But a vampire in Azumano?" This time it was a boy, Masahiro-kun.

"Our family records say that there are a few, but they blend in well with humans. It's impossible to tell who is a vampire and who is human nowadays."

Saehara-kun started to write it down, a little slowly at first, but then finished writing it.

* * *

My date with Dark in May went remarkably well. It was a beautiful full moon. However, that was the night that he changed me. I discovered something about myself: I'm afraid of blood. When Dark left my neck, and I saw the blood around his lips, I passed out in shock. I'd never be able to look at him the same again.

When I awoke and saw Riku, I was surprised that she was under a spell cast by Dark. I knew that our relationship as twin sisters was going to be strained, but I never thought that it would change so much…

When Riku kissed me, I initially freaked. However, as it went on, I relaxed slightly. I did not consent with what she was doing in any way, shape, matter, or form, but…it was…

…_It was probably the most amazing thing I ever experienced in my life._ Not that I'd ever confess that to anyone but myself.

I never took myself for the type to go after skirts, hell no! I was all about the bishounen! However, Riku…under Dark's spell…seems to be the only girl that I find myself lusting after. She's beautiful, and very calm and polite. I always looked for those things in guys if they matched my expectations. It's weird, if I have to consider that Riku is someone that I've fallen for, my own twin sister. It's incestuous, I know, but…it seemed so right.

After that, Dark told me to take care of the guest in the bedroom. I was very surprised to see Niwa Daisuke-kun in the bed. He didn't seem to like Dark very much, and when he confessed that Dark raped him, I had no clue how to handle it. However, as I thought about it, Riku did the same thing mere hours before.

Niwa-kun has always been a good friend to me, and I think that Riku had a crush on him. He's not what I was looking for, but if he and Riku ever did get together, I would support them. However, since we were in the same boat, I felt that we had become closer than before.

"You can cry. I won't laugh at you, or tell anyone about this. This will be our secret."

* * *

Finding Riku's diary was a shock for me. "Ri…riku…was being stalked? By…?"

However, when Niwa-kun walked in, it broke me away from that. I never would have thought that **he** would be a stalker, and that he was after Riku. Why, oh why, did I fall for him?

My vampiric sense took control a few minutes later, and ran out and saw Riku, Hikari-kun and his older brother.

Hikari-kun's eyes, they were always cold and icy, but they seemed to contain another emotion…hate? And the scent radiating off him…Oh, I could sense the urge to bite into his neck and drain him dry…Oh, God, no!

"Good evening, Harada-san."

"Hi…hikari-kun?"

"Yes. I have a question for you, Harada-san." He placed his hands behind my head, and brought it towards his neck, "Do you have a sudden urge to bite down on my neck and drink my blood?"

I blushed. I had always imagined being held like this by Hikari-kun when I still liked him, and it seemed I still did. I also imagined myself being held like this by Dark-san as well. However, my vampiric scent for blood was driving me wild, and I wanted to agree with what Hikari-kun aid…however, I tried to push myself away. Hikari-kun held me closer, and my blush became harder.

"That's funny, your eyes say otherwise." Hikari-kun pulled out a mirror from his pocket. I could see myself: my own golden eyes, my pale skin, and my white vampiric fangs.

"What? Why can I see myself...?"

"You've never seen this mirror? That's strange; I always have it with me. It's a reverse mirror that Hunters are given. Only vampires can be seen in this mirror, while humans aren't. To answer your other question, when vampires either lust for blood, feel threatened, or are using their powers, their eyes turn gold. You, Harada-san, are currently using a combination of the three: You lust for blood because of the scent of blood that radiates off of Hunters and Slayers such as myself; you feel threatened because of the power we contain; you want to use your powers to protect yourself. You cannot deny the fact that I am right."

"I…I don't want any blood…especially your blood…"

"Risa, watch out!" Dark's voice came over to me, loud and clear.

The azure-haired teen looked up, and whispered something:

"_If you choose to come with me, I can free you from this vampire's clutches that keep you bound here. That way, we can be together. You'd like that, wouldn't you, Harada-san?_"

I blushed deeper, about as red as Niwa-kun's hair. Oh, I wanted to take that offer, but "Don't you dare say things like that! That's the past!" I went back to where Dark was, and I knew that I would be safe.

"Hello, Kyuuketsuki."

"What the hell did you say to Risa, Hunter?" Dark glared at the bespectacled teen.

"Nothing. I merely asked her if she knew the effects of holy water on a vampire: How every cell of skin burns together, and slides down, over burning muscles and cracking bones, the scent of burning flesh in the air…"

I shook violently. That had to be the most frightening image I've had forced into my head.

"Bastard…" Dark ran towards the smaller teen, and prepared his hand to stab through. However, Hikari-kun jumped backwards, landing back to where his older brother was.

"Dark-sama, these two are the main Hikari Hunter and Slayer." Riku said at the top of the stairs. Dark nodded, and turned his attention to me, "Go somewhere where you won't get hurt." I walked back towards the grandfather clock against the wall nearest to me, and pressed close to it, trying to keep out of the way.

After Dark and the Hikaris passed taunts back and forth, they finally began fighting. The Hunter and Riku fought, and the Slayer and Dark were fighting.

'_Riku…is amazing. Even though she's under Dark-san's control, she's able to fight very well. I feel proud to have her as my older sister. And Dark-san…he's had hundreds of years of experience, yet his moves look so…modern. They're both so amazing, yet here I am, staying out of the way,_' I thought to myself, feeling useless.

Riku gradually brought herself closer to me, and quickly turned to press a quick kiss on my lips. I flailed.

"Hmm…I had no clue that you two were…involved with each other." Hikari-kun said.

We parted after probably one of the most amazing kisses (well…it was probably my first kiss that didn't involve sex) I ever had. I blushed harder at Hikari-kun's statement, "No! You see, Hikari-kun--"

"Risa-san belongs to me. I truly love her. It might be an unrequited love, or to her it might be platonic, but that won't change my feelings. I love Risa-san, and would do anything to protect her and Dark-sama." Her golden eyes remained on me.

"Interesting…I assume that you're under a spell, and therefore do not know the truth; oh well. You two sure make some guys' fantasies come true," Hikari-kun said, pushing his glasses up.

"Eh?!" I said.

"Harada-san, I have a question for you. If you had a choice between this Riku and I, which would you choose?"

This was a question that I never wanted to hear. "I…" I sighed, and closed my eyes. I thought about my choices. Hikari-kun was a boy, and said that he could save me. Riku was a girl, but she treats me good. A choice between the two would be impossible. I thought long and hard. When I reopened my eyes, I made my decision, and looked both in the eye, "I would choose…"

* * *

When Dark ordered Riku and me to turn off the lights and remain quiet, I decided that that was when I would go to bed. As I changed, I remembered what had happened. I had made my decision, and I would not regret it.

Hikari-kun…why…why did you have to ask me that?

* * *

**A/N: What, did you think I was going to tell you which one Risa chose? Well, I'm not going to tell you yet! That decision is only known between LVT and me!**

LVT: Dude…is Risa 25 percent lesbian? Nice…

**Mire: Yeah, I stole that from you.**

LVT: EH?! I'm not 25 percent lesbian!

**Mire: But…your friends and you at conventions…not to mention how you act at some friends' houses…**

LVT: That's called "playing for the fanboys" and/or immense amounts of Pocky, Ramune, and sugar.

**Mire- Oh. Okay then.**

**And something that hasn't been mentioned, but doesn't quite fit is how Risa is able to live with Dark without her parents worrying. It's the same concept as in the anime series: the parents are away, leaving them alone with the butler. Risa merely called him, saying that she was going to be staying with a friend for moral support during "Riku's disappearance" (This, of course, was given to her by Dark.).**

**Mire (**and LVT**) out!**


	8. Vampiric Deals

**A/N: All right! The Risa chapter is over…and we discover what her decision is really soon…we already know that she liked Satoshi, and he can cure her…and she has a thing for this Riku…**

LVT: This story isn't about Risa, Mire…

**Mire: I know, but she's definitely a major character!**

**Anyways, this chapter has some smut…stronger, yet still implied yuri…sexual dialogue…a prelude to a yaoi lemon, yet no lemon…an het after-lemon…and, a talk.**

LVT: In short, this chapter _is_ smut.

**Mire: Yeah…but there's some other stuff thrown in here…**

**Disclaimer: ****I do not own, hold or have any legal right to the amazing work called D.N.Angel. I occasionally do have weird dreams where I'm flying and the rights are there...up for grabs...just out of my reach. I hate that dream, I always wake up crying.**

**Disclaimer 2: I do not own the disclaimer above. I stole it from PenumbraChey, and edited it for the correct series. At least she won't sue me now…**

LVT: PC-senpai's going to get you for that later…

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 8: Vampiric Deals

"Oh!" a loud moan came from the younger twin. She was in the bathroom, her back against a wall, her legs bent and apart. The older sister was kneeling, her left hand on the ground, and her right holding the detachable shower in between her sister's legs.

"Ri…ri…ku…" the younger moaned softly. Riku kept changing the water from hot to cold, spray to massage, and it was wonderful…

"Ah!" a final gasp by the young teen brought an end to the older's fun, and the muscular contractions took over. She breathed heavily, bringing herself back together.

"How was that, Risa-san?" the older asked, her face as emotionless as ever.

"That…" she panted, catching her breath, "…was amazing…"

"Good, I am glad that you enjoyed it. Now," Riku placed her back against the same wall, sat in a similar fashion as Risa, and handed her the shower, "would you return the favor?"

* * *

Daisuke walked past the bathroom with a furious blush across his face. He had just heard Risa making pleasurable sounds in there, and, although he didn't know the exact context, he was right about her doing something with the other maid. The sounds she was making throughout…at least she didn't scream the other maid's name…

To make matters worse, being a healthy, teenage boy with healthy, teenage boy fantasies, Daisuke needed to find another bathroom to deal with his problem.

He didn't, however, expect his vampire-kidnapper to be behind him, "What's wrong? Two girls getting it on making you hot and hard?"

Daisuke didn't have time to turn around when he was suddenly being picked up, bridal style as always, and brought back to Dark's study again, and the black settee.

"Oh, yeah…you seem to be pitching a tent…a small tent, but I think that it could accommodate me…" He began to work on Daisuke's belt buckle, and loosened it, preparing to go after the button and zipper.

"What the hell?!" Daisuke seemed to be developing a habit of saying similar things around the violet-eyed vampire, who ignored his protests. He quickly brought the pants down, and removed them from the teen. The redhead flushed as his pants were gone, leaving him in his boxers. However, they failed to hide anything from Dark's vision. Quickly, Dark removed the covering material, leaving the small redhead vulnerable to the vampire's wants.

Dark smirked. The redhead was nowhere near as glorious as he was, but it suited him quite well. He brought his tongue out, and gently licked around the head. The strawberry-eyed boy stopped resisting, and let out a loud gasp. His eyes clenched shut, and his face matched his hair.

The moans of resistance were merging with moans of pleasure as the vampire continued wetting the entirety of the younger teen. After feeling that he was wet enough, the violet-eyed vampire gently took the length of the ruby-haired boy into his mouth. The moans became incomprehensible, and their meaning was lost, all while the violet-haired teen let the boy in and out, in and out.

Unfortunately for Dark, the young teen would not last long. Within minutes, Daisuke lost all control, his breathing heavy. Dark waited patiently as the boy's fluid flowed into his mouth, drinking every last drop.

Daisuke's defenses were down as Dark brought himself up towards the redhead's lips, capturing them in a kiss. "I'm sorry," the vampire said after parting, "but you got what you wanted. Now, I want something back." Dark began to unbutton his pants, while Daisuke could only watch.

* * *

The twin maids sat in the tub, large enough to accommodate both of them without anything inappropriate going on.

"Risa-san," the older twin started, "are you completely sure about the decision you made?"

"Yes."

"I have no problems with what you have chosen, but I don't want to lose you. I love you, Risa-san." The reddish-brown-haired teen moved a little closer, and leaned towards the brunette's ear, "I want to please you." The younger teen blushed inadvertently.

"Riku, please don't say things like that."

"I mean it." Riku gently moved the younger girl so that they were facing each other, Risa's back against the back of the tub. The elder sister began to kiss the younger, and Risa submitted, willingly to her own surprise.

* * *

A gentle knock on Daisuke's door awoke the red-haired teen. He groggily groaned, and sat up in his bed, "Yes?"

"It's me," a soft voice came from the door. Daisuke recognized it instantly, "Come in."

The brunette entered the room, wearing her white nightgown, "So…you too?"

Daisuke nodded, "Why doesn't he get it that I don't like him?" A gentle blush crossed his face, and Risa didn't fail to notice that as she walked next to the bed, taking a seat next to the redhead, "Yeah…I know what you mean. However, I came to talk about something else."

"What?"

"About…a day ago, the mansion came under attack. There were some…well, I guess they're called Vampire Hunters and Slayers. They were coming after Dark-san. However, I made a deal with the Hunter. You see, the other maid…we both know her. I can't tell you who she is, because Dark-san will prevent me from saying so. Anyways, she's…different, and I want her back to normal. And so, I'm going to meet with the Hunter tonight, so he will teach me how to save her." The brown-eyed girl stood, preparing to take her leave.

"Really? Harada-san, why do you want to save her?" Red eyes looked at his crush.

Risa looked down at the cherry-haired teen, "Because I've fallen in love with someone who I should have never fallen in love with."

* * *

The bluenet stood in the park, underneath a large sakura tree. Most of the petals had left, but the remaining few still made it look beautiful. Girls who were either going home, going out, or on dates with their boyfriends, and even some guys stopped and looked at the teen, slight blushes on their faces.

It wasn't that surprising, as he was very handsome to being with. For once, he wasn't wearing his glasses. A long, white button coat was wrapped around his body. Although it was warmer, the coat was made of a light material, and the night was slightly chilly. His ice-blue eyes stared absently as the petals were falling freely. The blossoms seemed luminescent in the night, its pale pink petals giving a slight glow in the moonlight.

The sky-blue eyes looked towards the right, "So, you came after all."

The brunette twin walked towards the icy boy, wearing her white dress with a short white coat over the top, "I promised, didn't I, Hikari-kun?"

"That you did. Shall we go?" The bluenet began to walk away. Risa followed close behind.

"Hikari-kun, is this one of the terms that we agreed to? That you wrote in that letter I received today?"

"I'd think it is. Do you not, Harada-san?"

"It's…suspicious…considering what happened a day ago."

Satoshi decided to change the subject, "Were you and your sister at it again this evening?"

Risa blushed a furious red, "N-n-n-no…"

The bluenet smirked, "Harada-san…your sister, she's under a spell placed by Kyuuketsuki, right?"

"Kyuuketsuki?"

"Dark."

The brunette nodded, "Yeah…"

"There's a way to reverse the spell. You know that, right?"

"There is?" Risa's brown eyes went wide, "The last time I tried to break the spell, she went into a mild state of shock…"

"That's because you forcibly tried to make her remember, right?"

"…Um…"

Satoshi sighed. Obviously, that's what she did. He turned to face her, "I'll teach you the spell, but you'll have to do what I say for the rest of our time together."

"What kinds of things?" Risa asked, her voice coated in apprehension.

"Well, just because I'm a Vampire Hunter doesn't mean that I can't treat one nicely…" he said, gently taking locks of her long hair and bringing it to his lips.

* * *

Risa woke up a few hours later. She carefully grabbed the sheets on the bed, and covered her front. She looked to her left: the bluenet was sitting up, reading. His pale skin glowed faintly from the light next to him.

"Is this what you wanted, Hikari-kun?"

"This term will be enough for now," the ice-blue boy closed his book as he replied. "There's no chance of anything more happening as cause of this deed, as you are technically 'dead'. The only way you can procreate is with another vampire, either pureblood or changed."

"How do you know how to do such things?" Risa was confused. Clearly, she had experienced things like that, but for the Hunter to know things like that…

"It's basic Hunter training. The Hunter is traditionally a woman's job, but there are a few male Hunters. As we are also trained to kill, we also learn basic seduction. The Hunter job is similar to that of a kunoichi's: seduce to kill," The blue-eyed boy began to get up. Risa covered her face with the sheets, giving her classmate privacy. When something landed on the bed, she uncovered her face. Satoshi was now wearing a knee-length bathrobe, revealing some of his succulent pale chest. Risa blushed, and carefully put the robe on while watching the sheets over her chest, "So, why haven't you killed me yet?"

The Hikari teen placed his glasses on his face, "Because I want you alive."

"Eh?" Risa blinked, "Wh-"

A knock interrupted any further questions Risa wanted to ask, "Satoshi! Why do I smell blood in your room?"

"Shit!" Satoshi cursed. He grabbed Risa's wrist, and threw her into the closet. He shut the closet door, and then opened the one to his room, "Blood? What are you talking about, Niisama?"

"I smell the blood of a vampire in here…more like a vampire that refuses to drink blood." The blond's golden eyes narrowed in suspicion.

"It's nothing, Krad-niisama. I have just killed her, and I will rid of the body soon." The bluenet said. As Risa watched through the cracks in the door, she watched that he didn't even flinch as he said it, maintaining eye contact the entire time.

The angelic-looking blond kept his look skeptical, but merely turned away, "The next time you have a vampire here, leave the killing to me." Satoshi nodded, and closed the door. He walked over to the closet, and helped Risa out.

"Harada-san, you have to leave. Niisama…he's suspicious enough as is, and, like I said, I need you alive," the azure boy gently held the brunette by her shoulders, a slight blush crossing her face.

"But…Hikari-kun...The spe-"

"Later, Harada-san! We'll talk in school tomorrow. There, I will teach you the spell to save your older sister," The bluenet handed the girl her clothes and shoes, and led her out the balcony window. She landed soundly on the ground, yet fortunately on her feet. When she looked up to Satoshi, he held up his mirror, revealing that her eyes were golden, "You weren't going to die. Your vampiric senses would have saved you. Now, get out before Niisama sees you!"

The brunette gave a quick nod, and ran off. However, a set of natural golden eyes watched her the entire time.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh…that last line doesn't sound very good…**

**Anyways, the next chapter is more Krad-based. It focuses more on his life after his father's death, and taking over the family. It also might contain Risa learning the spell.**

LVT: Uh…could we put a song in here?

**Mire: Maybe later. Are you thinking what I'm thinking?**

LVT: Maybe…

LVT (**and Mire**) out!


	9. Vampiric Slayer

**A/N: Ooh…a Krad-based chapter! Sweet!**

LVT: -listening to her iPod- It was a mad typing spree…"You made a mess, for Christ sake this rotten world…"

**Mire: LVT, not. NOW.**

**Disclaimer: ****Once again I state that Sugisaki-sama has the rights to D.N.Angel. Once again I state that I have no rights, I fear the lawyers, and I am a lowly worm...Come to think of it I don't own the rights to Lowly Worm either. I am missing out on soooo much.**

**Disclaimer 2: Once again, I stole the disclaimer from PenumbraChey. What can I say? She's has great disclaimers…and she knows that if she sues me, I can come after her with a yaoi paddle. And then she will attack me with a tessen. **_**Violently**_**.**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 9: Vampiric Slayer

The Hikari Slayer was furious. That damn Kyuuketsuki that killed his mother and saved him years later had kissed him, and his younger brother slept with that useless changed vampire! It's true that in basic training, they learn to seduce vampires to be able to kill them, but to go with one and not kill it…!

'_Satoshi, it's true that she might be a classmate, or possibly a former lover, but she is a vampire now, one of Kyuuketsuki's own. She should have died the minute she walked into the house._'

Krad sighed, a minute part of his anger leaving him. He could forgive his younger half-brother this once. After all, he had seduced many a vampire before, all resulting in their deaths, and it was the first time that he had lied to him. After all, Satoshi had been through worst…

* * *

_The young bluenet, still wheelchair-bound, rolled over to where his older brother was reading a complex novel, more than one thousand pages long._

_"Um…Krad-niisama?" the azure boy started apprehensively._

_The flaxen-haired boy looked up, and smiled, "What is it, Satoshi?"_

_'_What if I say something stupid? Kei-sama might have been just screwing with my head, and I'll be embarrassed in front of Krad-niisama. I want to please him, and make him proud of me, but…_'_

_"Are we not truly related?"_

_The smile left Krad's face, "What are you talking about?"_

_"Well…when Kei-sama picked me up from the hospital, he said that we weren't related by mother, and that I'm also related to him because of my mother."_

_Anger crept into Krad's face in place of the smile. "That bastard," Krad whispered, walking out of the room, "that bastard! Kei! Get your ass out here!" Krad's voice reverberated throughout the entire mansion. The maids, butlers, and lower members all shook in fear. The sense of "kill" was present, and no one wanted to get in the way of the true Head of the Hikari Clan._

_"My, my, such language, Krad-kun. You are, after all, only eight. Your birthday won't be for a few more months," Kei said as he walked down the staircase. It was like he couldn't feel Krad's angered state at all._

_"And in a few years, you will be calling me 'Krad-sama'! Listen to me! What the hell did you say to Satoshi!?" Krad's golden eyes were livid. He cared so much for his younger brother, considering that both of them had been through so much lately: The death of their father, Satoshi's injuries, Kyuuketsuki saving them…_

_"Nothing. I have no clue what you're talking about, Krad-kun."_

_"Don't fuck with me! You told Satoshi the truth about his mother!"_

_The brown-haired man looked down at the boy in front of him, "My, this is some rebellious phase you are going through, isn't it?"_

_"Dammit, Kei! Just because you're the head of the Hikari Clan now doesn't mean that your reign will last. In fact, it won't, because you are temporary until I turn eighteen! And the first thing I'll do as the head of the Hikari clan is expel you from here!"_

_That's when the man began to take things seriously: "Now listen here, brat. As I am the current head now, I could have __**you**__ expelled at any time I see fit. I'm just waiting for the senior members to die off so I won't have them against my decision. The only reason why I keep you around is so I can stay on their good side. Not to mention that Tomoe and I have married, and removing me also causes her to leave the clan as well. Both you and Satoshi care about poor 'Tomoe-neechan', but if she loses me, she'll lose everything."_

_"Kei, you __**do**__ understand that I'd only expel you and allow Tomoe-neechan to stay, right?"_

_"Who'd take care of her?"_

_"She's a true Hikari, unlike you. We would take care of her, you stupid git."_

_That was the last straw for the brown-haired man. He took his hand, and sharply slapped the eight-year-old on the cheek, "If you use such a disgraceful insult again, you __**will**__ be expelled, even without the higher-ups backing you."_

_No tears fell from Krad's eyes, "Go to Hell, Kei." He walked away, back to the study where Satoshi was waiting._

_"Niisama?"_

_"Satoshi, I…" the blond hesitated, looking for the right words, "…you didn't need to know that. What Kei said was true, but Otousama forbade any of us to tell you. Believe me, I wanted to tell you, so that you wouldn't have to have dealt with this later, like now. I was going to tell you when I took over, but that jerk told you instead. I'm…sorry that you were the last one to know, but I had no control over it. Could you…could you at least forgive me?"_

_The blue-eyed boy sat in his chair calmly, looking down at his hands. He looked up at his older brother, "Of course I forgive you, Niisama. I could never hate you."_

* * *

_Eight years later, the two boys were considered professionals in their jobs. Many of the older members wanted the older brother to take over already, but Kei continually forbade them, saying that they would have to wait for him to become eighteen._

_Unfortunately, some of the older members who supported Krad's leading had died off, and the new ones supported Kei's leading. The elders were split almost in half, but there were still more for Krad. However, a lot could happen in two years, and Krad could lose his advantage. Time would tell._

_Satoshi had recovered easily, with no real side effects. The only problem was, because of his knee dislocation and being under eighteen, he was still at a high risk to dislocate it again. Therefore, he was permitted lenience when it came to sports and gym class. He wore a knee brace for major missions, like chasing a vampire fairly long distances, but he really didn't need it after six months of his injury. He had completed his Hunter training, and had already lost his virginity on the first major mission he had after his twelfth birthday._

_"Krad-niisama, that vampire was a little too rough…" Satoshi said as he put his clothes back on. They had just finished a mission, and were performing clean up in the room._

_"It's the job of the Hunter to give to and take from the vampire. If I was the Hunter, I'd deal with it."_

_"Yeah, but he wanted me to do it cowboy style…do you know how peculiar that would be? He took me, and, regrettably for him, it was missionary. I've been with some female vampires, them on top, but…it was like reversing positions!"_

_"When you start sleeping with more male vampires, you'll take it as they want it. You lucked out that he was able to compromise, but if you're not careful, they'll kill you for that. How do you think my mother died?" Krad made a slight hiccup as he took deep breaths, "Okaasama was like you. She tried to seduce Kyuuketsuki, and succeeded. However, because she failed to compromise with how he'd take her, he killed her."_

_"That's not the way I," the boys looked at the window, "remember it."_

_A glare came into Krad's face, "Kyuuketsuki!"_

_"I remember her; she had long, blonde hair, much like yours. Even though I knew that she would kill me, I felt sorry for her. She would be used to seduce me, have sex with me, and then the Slayer would kill me. The Hunter would have to sleep with one who they do not love, and then have that person be killed. It's truly a tragic role. Oh, and did I mention that she was one of the best I've been with?"_

_That last line was it for Krad. He grabbed his gun, and aimed at the violet-eyed vampire. He fired a couple of shots, all missing. The vampire jumped out the window, his eyes having turned golden._

_"Get your ass back here!" Krad shouted, following Kyuuketsuki, "Satoshi! Get back to the mansion! I'll be back soon!"_

* * *

_The running ended in a dead end for both of them, Krad standing at the only way out. The vampire slowly turned around, "Looks like I'm cornered."_

_"Damn straight, Kyuuketsuki. Surrender yourself over to the Hikaris for your execution," Krad held his gun up towards the vampire._

_"Are you aiming in the right direction?" a voice whispered in Krad's ear. He turned, and saw a set golden eyes, matching his own. The vampire that was before him slowly dissolved into nothing, '_A shadow?_'_

_"You really do look like your mother. I wonder…if you're as trained as she is." Kyuuketsuki began to walk forward, causing the younger teen to move backwards. When he came to the wall, he slowly started to slide down the wall. The older moved with him, gently playing with Krad's blond hair, and staring into his eyes._

_'_Shit! It's going to happen, isn't it? I'll suffer the same fate as my mother! Wait, if I do what he says…Fine! I'll take it how you want to give it: missionary, doggy, cowboy, you name it, I'll fucking humiliate myself by performing what you want!'_ Krad thought to himself. For probably this first true time in his life, he felt that he was in true danger. The incident with his father and Satoshi would have nothing on what would happen. However, he refused to show such fright on the outside._

_"However, because you are a male, you're probably the Slayer, aren't you? Considering that you told your little brother to go back home, he might be the Hunter. Is he as good as your mother was?"_

_"I don't know; he's twelve, yet he's pretty good, I guess."_

_"And, let me guess, a handsome boy like you is still a virgin?"_

_Krad blushed despite his frightened state. He'd gone out with a couple girls (and guys) in his life so far, but none of them wanted to do too far. He didn't break up with any of them because of he abstaining from such actions, but because he agreed with his girl/boyfriend at the time that they weren't right for each other. Of course he'd kiss them, and at dances would dance a little more aggressively, but they never went much further._

_"What a shame. You're very beautiful for a boy your age, and such beauty might change into handsomeness later on." The vampire brought the blond's hair to his lips, and then moved towards the pale skin of the blond's cheek. He began to kiss down his jaw, and then stole a kiss from the young teen's lips._

_Krad had no clue how to react to the kiss. This kiss was forceful and demanding (or so he thought). As he kept his eyes on the human creature, the vampire opened his eyes, still golden, and looked back. Krad could feel his body becoming heavy, and he had the urge to sleep._

* * *

_When Krad woke up later, he was laying in a bed. He recognized the room as the one where, mere hours ago, he had killed the vampire he and his half-brother were assigned to. As he sat up, he flinched from the pain coming from below his waist._

_"What…" he thought aloud. He felt like he was missing a piece of his memory, and, based on the current situation, he'd rather not remember…_

_"That fucking vampire."_

* * *

'_…and I did not need to remember what happened almost three years ago. I know what that vampire did to me. I bet that he enjoyed it. It took a lot of explaining when I got back. And then, two years after that, I told Kei to get his ass out of here. Tomoe-neechan's still works hard, as if she's making up for the ten years that she wasn't allowed to work. Kei's a selfish bastard; he'd send Satoshi out to do work that she could have done, but he didn't want a vampire to touch her._

'_I wonder…is that bastard still alive?_'

* * *

"…But what does it _mean_?!" Risa asked for the hundredth time at school Tuesday morning, during break.

"You do have someone who is good with languages living with you, don't you? If you show that to Kyuuketsuki, he'll know what it is, and not give it to you," Satoshi said, "but, if I remember correctly, he's chosen his 'bride', right?"

"Bride? What…?"

"Nevertheless, I've provided the steps that you'll need to do to perform this spell properly. They're clear about what you'll have to do, but if you still have questions, you can ask me," Satoshi stated as he left the roof.

"Hikari-kun," Risa said slowly, "Dark-san has a bride?"

"I thought that you would have figured it out by now. Kyuuketsuki's bride," the bluenet paused as he turned to look at the girl, "is Niwa Daisuke."

Risa's eyes went wide, "Niwa-kun…is Dark-san's bride?"

* * *

"Hee-hee! I totally can't believe that you've come crawling back here after all that time!"

"Shut up, brat!"

"Nuh-uh-uh! While I look fourteen, I'm, like, actually ten times your age!"

"Ojousama, please calm-"

"You may be ten times my age, but at least I had some use!"

"Quiet! Both of you! You, I hope that you were able to collect the information from the Hikari clan?"

"Yes. I have been able to."

* * *

**A/N: Sorry I couldn't give out the spell yet. LVT's busy figuring it out for me.**

LVT: …aeternum…

**Mire: Are you sure you translated that right?**

LVT: Shut up. I'm still learning.

**Mire: Oh, and that thing at the end? Hm…I wonder what it is…**

**Mire (**and LVT**) out!**


	10. Vampiric Clairvoyant

**A/N: Here we go again!**

LVT: So, are you going to explain what happened at the end of the last chapter, or no?

**Mire: Nope. I might give hints, but I'm not giving it away. Oh, and if you guys want to take a guess to who the people are, I'll give this much: They're all in the manga, anime, or both, and are not OCs. Please don't spoil it in reviews; people read those, and if incorrect then it might turn people away.**

**Oh, and we have another character showing up in here! Only…we learn who she is…**

**Disclaimer: Shall I sing the praises of Sugisaki-sama once again...of course. Shall I state that D.N.Angel is fully and completely her creation...I will. Shall I once more bow before her greatness for I merely tinker with her amazing toys...indeed. Shall I wonder if anyone reads these things...constantly.**

**Disclaimer 2: Yes, it's from PenumbraChey! When you don't see this anymore, then that'll mean that I got my creativity back!**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 10: Vampiric Clairvoyant

A young woman pants heavily as she walks down Natsuhime Street. "I…can't…be…lieve that…I finally…found my Mas…ter's…house." As she walked towards a brick mansion, she knocked on the door tiredly, only to pass out as soon as the door was opened.

* * *

"Dark-sama! We have an unexpected visitor!" Riku's voice carried throughout the mansion. Since both Daisuke and Risa had school, it was only Dark and Riku in the mansion. Riku had left her chore of cleaning Daisuke's bedroom to answer the door, leaving a sleeping woman in her arms.

Dark casually walked into the foyer, his long black coat flowing causally behind him, "Do you kno-…she's alive?"

Dark's violet eyes looked at the woman down in the vampiric maid's arms: She had short, silvery-white hair, decorated with a violet scarf tied under her chin. The violet-rimmed sunglasses hid her eyes behind black, impenetrable lenses. She wore a violet, sleeveless tank dress, with a matching coat overtop. Her knee-high stiletto boots completed the matched outfit she was wearing. There was a brush of lavender lipstick across her lips, and lavender nail polish on her nails.

"Dark-sama, if I may ask, who is she?" Riku gently let the woman drop to the floor.

"She's an old friend of my family, not to mention that she also worked for us, similar to what you do. Her name is-"

As Dark was to reveal the answer, the woman stirred, "Uh…where am I?" She looked around, and a blush crossed her face. Dark was lying down next to her, very close and very seductively, "Good morning, Towa-hime," he said as he tossed the woman a wink.

"D-D-D-D-Dark-sama! Omigod, it's been sooo long!" the woman squealed as she folded her hands in front of her chest. She removed her glasses, and shining emerald orbs showed her joy underneath.

"How have things been in England?" Dark stood up, and then held out a hand for the woman.

"England's a horrible mess for us vampires, even after the infiltration of vampire hunters and slayers. Things haven't been much better in other western countries, like France and America. Middle eastern countries have just started catching on, and some Hikaris have started to go there for jobs. Then, I had the further mission to find you. Fortunately, with my skills, it wasn't hard, but finding your exact location…that was harder to do because I haven't been around you in so long. In my ninety-eight years of being alive, I've never had such a hard time before," the white-haired woman explained to the violet-haired vampire.

"Excuse me, Dark-sama, but I still do not know who our guest is." A set of green eyes and a set of violet eyes turned to look at the reddish-brown-haired vampiric maid.

"Ah, you're right. Sorry, Riku, but may I introduce an old friend of mine, Towa. You might have heard of her in pre-psychology circles as 'Towa no Shirube' or 'Eternal Guide'. Back in the late nineteenth century, she was a famous clairvoyant, and even worked with the police to solve mysteries. However, her one dark secret was that she was a vampire, changed by my oldest brother, and that she worked as a maid for us. Towa-chan, this is Riku. She has taken over your other role as a maid, as well as another girl," Dark said, signaling to each other the females when introducing them.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Towa-san," Riku bowed before the vampiric clairvoyant.

"You too, Riku-chan! I hope we can be friends! Oh, and call me 'Towa-chan', okay? 'Towa-san' makes me feel old!" Towa held out her hand. Riku merely looked at it, unsure of what to do.

"Um…Towa-chan, unlike you, Riku is completely Japanese and under my spell, and, therefore, is a little uncertain about handshakes," Dark reminded the green-eyed woman.

"Oh! Right! Heheh, it's been so long since I've seen Japan, I haven't been here since I was little, almost ninety years ago! Hey, Dark-sama, is it okay if I stay here for a while?" Towa said, already rolling her bag down the hallway towards some of the guest rooms.

"And when did you get that dress? The sixties? Do you think that you're Jackie Kennedy?" Dark shouted after Towa.

"That's the time, isn't it?"

"No, it's the 2000's! And, believe me, while I love what you're wearing, it's not in style!"

"Okay! I'll change later!" Towa said as she continued away, singing a random tune loudly the entirety of the way.

"Dark-sama, shall I help her where she's going?" Riku offered, a slightly worried expression on her face.

"No, she'll be fine. Do you know what clairvoyance is, Riku? It's the supposed faculty of perceiving things or events in the future or beyond normal sensory contact, according to the Oxford American Dictionaries. Such powers include the ability to find things without using obvious clues. Towa-chan can search for things without the need of help from anyone. That's how she was able to find where I was, by using her powers to find me," Dark said, smiling in the direction that Towa went. Riku looked as well, a calmer expression on her face, but as blank as ever.

* * *

"We're back!" a high-pitched voice rang out through the mansion.

"Welcome back, you two," the violet-eyed vampire greeted the two junior high school students.

Daisuke merely nodded.

"Dark-sama! I've identified two unrecognizable organisms in the mansion! One is a vampire, and the other is human!" a different voice rang out at the top of the staircase. Both the brunette and redhead looked up at the violet dressed figure, wearing a short skirted, dark blue maid outfit of her own. She had matching colored shoes on her feet, with white socks just above her knees. A lavender apron was tied around her waist with a white belt above it, and a dark blue headdress decorated her hair. Dark blue wristlets with white lace were worn.

"Dark-san, who's she?" Risa asked, a slight tinge of jealously in her voice.

"Her name's Towa. She's a clairvoyant. If you don't know what that is, use one of the dictionaries in the library." He turned to the clairvoyant, "Towa-chan, don't worry about them. Risa's a maid as well, and Daisuke here is my bride."

The cherry-haired teen sent a glare at Dark.

"I'm ninety-eight years old!" Towa added.

"Or so she says…" Dark said aside. Towa's virescent eyes glowered at the pureblood, "What, you were in your twenties when we changed you, and that was in the late 1880s. You're slightly over ninety-eight, Towa-chan."

"And, while you look seventeen, you're over four hundred!" Towa retorted back.

"I don't lie about my age!"

"You do so! You go after little girls! Girls like Risa-chan and Ri-" Dark ran up to the top of the stairs, and covered the clairvoyant's mouth, "Don't say her name. The redhead doesn't know of her presence here." Towa nodded in understanding. Dark carefully removed his hand, and the usually active Towa had chosen to remain silent. "Tonight, I'll teach you what you need to know while staying here," Dark said, keeping his voice low.

"Anyways, it's a pleasure to meet you both!" Towa ran down the stairs, and held out her hand. Both Risa and Daisuke hesitantly shook her hand when it was their turn.

"Risa, get changed and set the table for dinner. Daisuke, I'll see you at dinner, but for now, stay in your room," Dark ordered. The two bowed to Towa, and proceeded to their rooms.

* * *

Dinner was nothing extraordinary. Risa stood behind Daisuke during the entirety of the meal, acting as an in-between from the kitchen and the dining room.

The only reason why she refused to eat was because she couldn't handle eating the meat, now that she knew where it came from, and it seemed that meat was with every meal. However, as Riku was to remain in the kitchen during the meal, she would make herself and Risa a slight meal, Risa's mostly being vegetarian, and Riku's more balanced.

As she watched the redhead eat the meat, Risa was secretly glad that Daisuke was able to enjoy his dinner without knowing where it came from. She never thought that she would miss her steaks so much. '_I'm going to live the rest of my life as a vegetarian from now on,_' she thought to herself.

Dark raised his glass of blood red wine. Both Towa and Daisuke did the same (although Daisuke's glass contained cranberry juice), and Risa grabbed a glass of her own. "I would like to welcome the famous Towa no Shirube to our family once more. It has been over one hundred years since we've seen each other, and I'm glad to see her again. Towa-chan, welcome back," Dark toasted the clairvoyant.

The four took a sip of their drinks. While Dark and Towa didn't seem to mind the wine, Risa almost gagged. To be polite, she went out of the dining room and to the kitchen, in which she spat out the wine, and gratuitously helped herself to the water.

"Risa-san, what's wrong?" Riku walked over to the younger maid.

"What is this?"

"It's red wine. Merlot, I think." Riku brought the glass to her lips and took a sip, "Yes, Merlot, a very dry wine," Riku also helped herself to the water, still retaining her composure.

"I never want to drink wine again. How could Niwa-kun handle it?" Risa groaned as she walked back to the dining room.

"Niwa…-kun…?" Riku thought about the name for a second. She could feel her cold face becoming warm, "Is he a missing link to my past?

The older twin shook her head, "No, I live only for Dark-sama and love only Risa-san."

* * *

**A/N: A slightly shorter chapter, and the other characters are still a secret. And yes, Towa's going to be around for a while.**

LVT: YAY! Towa-chan! Definitely one of my favorite female characters in this series!

**Mire: Yeah, she just walked up to me in your little mind-world, and asked if I could add her. I was all, "Sure, Towa-chan! I don't know your fate in the story yet, but I'll figure it out!"**

LVT: …Now I'm worried. And, hey, what about those people from the last chapter?

**Mire: Hmm…maybe a cameo next chapter, with a few more clues…? Oh, and there's going to be a lemon in the next chapter, for a head's up. What kind? Wait and see…**

**Mire** (and LVT)** out!**


	11. Vampiric Spell

**A/N: Yo! Welcome back!**

LVT: -covers face with hands- You made me do it, didn't you…

**Mire: What? It's crucial.**

LVT: While they're having sex? Dammit, Mire, I'm not comfortable with this!

**Mire: But I think that it came out good…**

LVT: You're forcing people to read a yuri lemon for the plot! That's cruel!

**Mire: Um…please be polite in your critique. -bows-**

**WARNINGS: There is a YURI (not yaoi) lemon in this chapter that is semi-crucial to the plot. The only help that I'll provide is nice, bold "x"s before it begins. When seen again, then it's over, so a part of the plot won't be missing. For those who wish to read the lemon, read it, but be nice, it's her first yuri lemon. If you don't…well, at least I decided to stop a majority of the smut for those people…Oh, and please remember that we're not exactly lemon writers. This one, along with the other one in chapter four, could possibly be rewritten at some point.**

**Disclaimer: We aren't bringing sexy back! Justin Timberlake is! And if we're not bringing sexy back, then we don't own the sexy D.N.Angel boys either. Hmm…I think that Justin Timberlake has a rival about who's bringing sexy back after all… and what kind of logic was that? I have to stop taking lessons from Inoue Orihime…**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 11: Vampiric Spell

A rapid knock was heard at the redhead's door. He looked up from his desk, where he was working furiously at the homework that was due the next day, "Yes?"

"Niwa-kun! I have a problem!" the brunette's voice was muffled behind the door. Daisuke got up and ran for the door.

"Must you people be so loud!? I haven't slept in a bed this good for over fifty years!" Towa shouted as she opened the door to her room. While vampires didn't have to sleep, Towa was different. Because her ESP powers drain her, she needed to sleep to regain her strength so that she can use it again.

"Sorry, Towa-san!" both said, bowing slightly as Risa entered Daisuke's room. He closed the door behind him.

"It's Towa-chan!!" the clairvoyant hollered as she closed her door.

"Harada-san, what do you need?" Daisuke asked after a few seconds of silence.

"Niwa-kun, you're good with languages, right?" the brunette looked at the redhead apprehensively. She remembered what Satoshi had said earlier, that the cherry-eyed boy was her precious Dark-san's bride, '_Is that what Riku meant, about Dark-san never loving me back?_'

"Well, I'm not horrible at them. Japanese and English aren't that hard once you know the basics, but English is getting harder because they keep adding words. French and Spanish, along with other Romance languages, come from Latin, which is the basis for some English words that they stole from the other Romance languages," Daisuke listed. He then shrugged, "I don't know any Slavic, Arabic, or African languages, though, although I've started Russian."

Risa's eyes bulged at the mental list, '_How could one boy learn so many languages…?_' "That's fine, Niwa-kun. Could you look at this, please?" the brunette girl handed the redhead the paper where the words were written.

"Hmm…do you want me to translate it, or give you pronunciation?"

"Either…" Risa started, "…no, I want the pronunciation…"

* * *

Riku sat quietly in the bedroom that she and Risa shared. She had taken off her headdress, and was reading a book that she grabbed from Dark's library. It was a very complex book that had something to with dreams.

"Hey, Riku?" Risa's voice was somewhat questionable when she walked into the room. She walked to her closet, and placed her own headdress on the upper shelf. She came next to Riku, standing next to her, bent over, "What are you reading?"

"The Interpretation of Dreams by Sigmund Freud. It is rather interesting."

"I know something that's more interesting," Risa's tone remained in that ambiguous state. Slowly, she pecked her older twin on the cheek. Riku turned her head slightly towards the younger girl. When Risa parted from the skin, Riku noticed that, unlike some previous times, the younger maid wasn't so apprehensive.

"Risa-san, are you implying what I think you are implying?" Riku asked. Despite her lack of emotion, the sexual meaning was not lost.

"Maybe…" Risa smiled, but her true thoughts were different, '_I hate being coy around my sister…not to mention all of the other things that have happened between us and that I have to sound desperate right now. However, if I do this…_'

"Please, do not let this change your mind." Riku stood up and placed the book on the chair. She placed Risa in front of her, and placed a hand lightly on the brunette's chest. She began to walk forward, pushing the girl towards the mattress behind Risa. As her knees hit the bed, Risa sat down. However, Riku continued to move forward.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

Risa gasped slightly as her back hit the bed. She blushed as her older sister crawled on top of her, their lips almost touching.

"Risa-san…" The red-brunette girl locked lips with the younger girl. Risa reluctantly accepted the kiss, and closed her eyes, enjoying the sensuality that came from the forbidden incestuous emotion that came from their lovemaking.

Kisses, of course, were only a mere prelude to Riku's passion for her "unknown" sister.

As Riku slid her tongue into Risa's hot mouth, the older reached behind the girl and unzipped the dress. As the dress painstakingly came off, Riku nipped lightly at as much skin she could get her lips on: Risa's neck, collarbone, shoulders, arms, the top of her breasts…At times, she would linger in certain spots longer, and sucked on the skin, leaving marks.

Risa let out a slight moan; a blush crossing her sensually aroused face. She lifted her hips as the dress left her body, leaving her in white undergarments.

Riku slid off her sister, and removed her own Gothic Lolita dress, leaving her in black and red laced undergarments similar to Risa's. She brought herself back onto the bed, and rested her ear against her sister's chest.

"If we were alive, I know that your heart would be beating extremely fast. Mine would as well." Riku grasped the younger maid's hand as she straddled the younger, and placed Risa's hand on her chest. During both instances of the girl's sensing each other's hearts, neither could feel the other's heart beating.

'_I forgot that I "died" on that night_,' Risa thought to herself. However, her serious thoughts were interrupted when she felt her skin become cold. She looked down to see the controlled girl pulling down the zipper of Risa's bustier, and slowly unhooking the metal eyelets. The brunette inadvertently blushed as the bustier lay loose on her body, slowly separating apart.

The reddish-brown haired girl licked down the newly uncovered bare skin, her hot, albeit unnecessary, breath flowing over the wet trail. Risa mewled slightly, wishing for Riku to get on with it, '_Because, if this goes on…_'

Suddenly, Risa's wrist was grabbed, and she was sitting up, mere inches away from Riku's face. The bustier had come off in the quick movement, leaving Risa's chest bare for Riku's tantalizing skill.

Despite Riku's lack of emotion, Risa could have sworn that a smirk crossed her face. The older's left hand gently cupped the younger's right breast, squeezing slightly. Risa let out a moan at the sudden touch, continuing softly as her sister fondled on, rolling the nipple between her fingers. Risa started to moan, but Riku quickly covered her mouth with her own.

While Riku's tongue slid into Risa's mouth, and her left hand still busying itself with Risa's right breast, the controlled maid began to take off her own bustier with her right hand: Slowly pulling down the zipper, then unhooking the hooks from the bottom up. The black-and-red lace bustier came off, and Riku gently dropped it on the floor. She then reached behind Risa, and removed the white bustier from the bed.

The two parted, and Riku began to place her younger twin back on the bed. The older began to appease the left nipple, leaving the younger a little wanton for something more. '_If Riku doesn't hurry, then I'll…_'

"Riku! Get on with it!" Risa said in a needy whisper. The reddish-brown haired girl stopped her motions over the girl's breasts, and looked at her, "My, Risa-san, you seem to be getting into this. Have you started to accept your decision even more?"

Risa blushed from the embarrassment the question posed, "Y…yes…"

Riku gave a slight smile (or so Risa thought), and proceeded to pull down the younger's panties and socks in one movement. The older's fingers gently grazed the sensitive parts now revealed for all to see. Risa's breath hitched ever so slightly, resulting in a gasp coming out of her mouth.

"Now, shall we begin, Risa-san?" Riku asked somewhat seductively as she removed her own bottoms.

Risa needed not to answer. The older of the two knew what she was going to say. The controlled twin gently brought herself down between the younger's legs to the hypersensitive areas. The older's tongue experimentally touched the spot above her opening, causing the younger to moan extremely loud, even louder than her squeals.

Riku was secretly glad that this entire wing was completely occupied by the girls, while their master resided upstairs and the other residents were on the other side of the mansion. She continued to lick and suck lightly on that spot, and she was sure that the brunette was going to lose it right there.

Risa had no clue how to handle such an amazing sensation. The reddish-brown-haired girl had never performed such an act on her before…'_But, if she doesn't penetrate soon, I'll lose myself before…_'

Suddenly, something entered the younger twin's body. She let out a deeper moan as she looked at her sister and below. The older had finally inserted her right finger into her opening, and began to thrust that single finger in and out. Within seconds, a second finger was added. Risa's moans had begun to decrescendo, instead moaning her sister's name. Riku brought herself up to meet the younger's lips, taking a kiss from them. As the older's tongue met the other's in time with the trusts, a third finger was added. Simultaneously, the controlled twin had her thumb placed so that, with each thrust, she would meet the younger's sensitive bud.

'_This could begin if Riku's mouth wasn't on mine. Maybe…I could convince her to please…_' Risa gently tapped her sister on the left shoulder. Riku broke away, and even stopped the movements. Risa whimpered slightly, but not enough for Riku to notice.

"Risa-san, what is it?" Riku questioned between slight pants.

"Could you…please…" she placed her right hand on her chest.

Riku would have smiled if she had emotion. She grasped the girl's right hand with her left, and gently stroked it. Her highly skilled tongue began to play with the girl's nipples, switching between the two every few seconds. The thrusts began to happen again inside of Risa.

**XxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXxXx**

The younger twin thought that she would finish this quickly, and therefore…'_It's now or never, Risa! Get over this sensation and get started!_'

"A…_Audī…_" the younger girl whispered, her voice still heavy with arousement.

"Risa-san, did you say something?" Riku asked, unsure of what she said. She stopped all appeasing movements, but kept them placed.

Risa took a steadying breath, and began to speak again:

_"Audī precōs meum, Domine, Deus_

_Servā filiam tuum ā malō æternō._

_Anima sua per Diabolum occupabat_

_Hirūdō, purus ā lūx sanctus tū._

_Audī precōs meum per Hicarīs dabat_

_Servā hīc animam ā malō æternō."_

Riku's brown eyes went wide upon hearing the words. At the end, she removed her hands, and clutched her head, the fingers on her right still lubricated. She opened her mouth, and a strangling sound was all that came out. Her eyes were wide, and there were continual flickers of life coming from them.

Risa was uncertain was what to do. She grabbed on of the blankets near the bed, and covered her older sister with it. Then, she grabbed another, and wrapped herself. She grabbed Riku's shoulders, "Riku! Are you there?"

"…sa…" was the solitary syllable that came from her mouth. The younger girl reacted to what was said, "Riku?"

"Ri…sa…" As Risa looked into the older twin's eyes, she could see their familiar glimmer in them: The sign that what had happened between them was not really her. A glimmer that scolded Risa's fangirlism over all the hot guys in the magazines she read and saw in real life. The eyes that matched her own perfectly. The personality that complemented Risa; her twin sister, Riku.

"Riku!" Risa wrapped her arms around the girl's shoulder. However, a mere second after the action, Riku collapsed on top of her.

"Ri…sa…-san, I am…sorry, but is it…okay if I slept here…?"

Risa had no chance to answer, as the older maid went to sleep. The younger's eyes swelled with tears, and a few fell from her brown eyes.

'_It was only for a second, but, for that short time, I was reunited with my sister. Riku, I'll become stronger. And then, someday, I'll have you come back permanently._'

* * *

Towa's attempts to sleep failed her. No matter how hard she tried, or whatever position she slept in, it didn't work. She gave up, finally deciding to sit at the coffee table in her room. The window was opened, a cool night breeze entering the room. Just as she was ready to return to her bed, she heard a chirping at the window.

A small, lavender-colored bird sat at the windowsill, chirping. Towa's green eyes went wide for a second, and then narrowed. She held out her finger, and the bird flew over to it. "Did you find it?" she asked the bird.

The bird did not reply, but Towa reacted, as if it said something.

"So, they've arrived in Azumano."

* * *

"That's all? Like, I could have totally found out more information than that! Humans are sooo useless!"

"Shut up, low-level vampire!"

"Low-level? I think NOT!"

"God, will you two shut up!? I'll kill you two if your petty fights continue on!"

"It's petty to kill for just them fighting."

A blunt sound was heard as the last voice for whacked.

"Shut up. I'll do as I please." The third voice said sternly.

"Please forgive me. I'm sorry for fighting with her," the second voice apologized, his voice actually matching his words.

"I'm not! I was, like, completely serious about what I said!" the first voice, now identified as a female, chirped.

"If you don't show remorse, I'll reveal everything about you to the tabloids, Little Miss Famous Actress!" the third voice retorted.

"She really was serious about what she said," the fourth voice spoke again. As the third attempted to whack the last voice, he dodged just in time.

* * *

**A/N: So, I cut the lemon partially off so that the plot could continue. There's a little still mentioned as part of it, so I apologize if it's a little mature still.**

LVT: -mad blush- I can't believe that you posted it…you're a cruel person, Sumire-chan…

Oh, and if the spell is incorrect, and someone knows what it should be, could you let me know? I've only taken one year of this language…so I don't expect it to be perfect. I'm not worried about word order, but declension should be something looked at!

**Mire: Oh, yeah, and you can't find one of those words in a dictionary. I'll give a clue: there were no real "k"s in this language, and, therefore, the letter was changed to a "c".**

**The part with Towa and the bird is random. As all good D.N.Angel fans know, Towa can change into a bird. Because vampire-Towa can't change, she has a familiar, which is the bird. I'll give it its name next chapter, as I've decided (with thanks to LVT).**

**The next chapter…probably more on vampires. On their "talents" and familiars, to be exact.**

**Mire (**and LVT**) out!**


	12. Vampiric Powers

**A/N: And, once again, we bring the latest chapter of ****Kyuuketsuki Koibito****.**

LVT: Ooh, a lesson chapter.

**Mire: Yes. We are learning more about these vampires. For this story, I took random vampire lore, and took what I like and what I wished to to make these vampires. As it's been clear already, they aren't affected by sunlight (i.e.: Risa still goes to school)…**

**Disclaimer: La-la-la-la-la-la, I really like song. La-la-la-la-la-la, but I don't own this song. La-la-la-la-la-la, and not D.N.Angel either. I! Don't! Own! No! Sue! (O.o WTF!!...no, FTW! XD)**

* * *

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Chapter 12: Vampiric Powers

"Dark-sama! We have a problem!"

Towa ran into the dining area, her bird on her finger. Dark and Riku were the only two seated at the table, as both Daisuke and Risa had left for school.

"Towa-chan? What's wrong?" Dark drawled. He really didn't care, as long as it didn't involve the Hikaris.

"To-to came back last night. Before I arrived in Azumano, I sent her out to look around the area, to make sure that there weren't an--"

"To-to's back? Yo," Dark held up his hand (Kakashi-style! XD), regarding the bird. In response, it chirped.

"Dark-sama, this is important!! To-to has identified a smaller clan of vampires in Azumano!" the clairvoyant shouted.

Dark's eyes went wide in response, and clenched his fist. He stormed out of the room, as if he was going out to kick some vampire ass. However, as he shut the door, he looked back. The two noticed something else in his eyes.

Perhaps something else was required for the time being.

Riku decided to talk, "Towa-san, sh-"

"Towa-chan."

"…Towa-…chan…shall I talk to Dark-sama?"

"Yes, please, Riku-chan. He needs to understand the seriousness of this clan. If he knew who they were…" Towa drifted off.

Riku nodded, and walked out of the dining room. Dark stood just outside, facing away from the door like before. As Riku came closer, Dark turned to look at her. His eyes had turned golden. He began to walk towards Riku, who had stopped her movement. The violet-haired vampire brought his head down towards her, "I'm sorry," he whispered, and then bit into her neck. The blood flowed slightly; a bit began to stream down the reddish-brown-haired girl's neck and collarbone.

The girl did nothing to stop the action, but after a short period of time, she began to push him back. He left, but the blood remained around his lips. "What is it?" Dark asked, wondering why the older twin would push him away in this state.

"Do you not have your vampiric bride to take blood from?" the Gothic maid asked softly.

"No, he's still human. I can only take blood from you and Risa, because I changed you two. I can't take blood from Towa, because I did not change her. If I take from her, I could kill her. Here," Dark loosened his shirt collar, and bent down to Riku's level. The controlled girl cautiously brought her mouth towards the bare skin.

* * *

Around noon, both Daisuke and Risa came home, the redhead carrying the brunette on his back.

"You're home early, and it's not Saturday," Dark looked over his latest study read, and saw Risa. His eyes went wide, "What happened to Risa?"

"She collapsed unexpectedly during the break period. When she didn't awake at the infirmary, the nurse decided that she should be taken home, and I volunteered. I have to go right back, though. I'm taking her to her room."

As Daisuke began to walk, Dark blocked his way, "What Risa doesn't need now is you. It's me. I'll put her to bed; you go back to school."

Daisuke's red eyes glared up at the violet-haired vampire, but he reluctantly handed the brunette over. Daisuke turned back, but gave a final look over to the two. He opened the door, and left the mansion once again.

Dark turned for the room that the twins shared, and ran at the high speed that only his kind can run at. He set Risa on the bed, sat down next to her, and waited for her to wake. It didn't take long, for as soon as he placed himself on the bed, her eyes opened, already in their gold state.

"Risa, can you hear me?"

"…od…" Risa sat up, and pushed Dark onto the bed. She straddled his waist, and peered down at him, more specifically, his neck. Dark did nothing to stop the girl as she leaned forward, her vampiric fangs reaching out for the skin. As they made contact and broke the skin, Dark flinched slightly. The spot was still tender from when Riku took blood earlier. This was Risa's first time taking blood since she became a vampire, and Dark was surprised that she lasted as long as she did without taking any. She took the blood for a fair amount of time, and eventually parted. The warm blood remained around her mouth, and she licked those last bits off. Finally satiating her need for blood, Risa's eyes returned to brown, and she went back to sleep.

Dark placed a hand on his neck, wiping off the blood that remained. He didn't worry about the bite: because of his vampiric powers, he would heal quickly, but it would be sore for a few hours due to two bites in the same spot. He brought his blood-coated fingers to his lips, sucking on them slightly.

"I should have given her blood sooner. That way, I wouldn't be as drained as I am now," Dark thought aloud as he got up and left the room. As he walked back, a thought occurred to him:

"I wonder what Towa does for blood…"

* * *

When Risa awoke, she couldn't seem to remember what happened. However, the distinct taste of iron in her mouth gave her a grave feeling.

'_Did…I take blood? From whom? I'm back at home, so did I take from school…? Maybe..._'

"Risa-san, are you awake?" Riku opened the door, and took notice that the younger girl was sitting up. Risa noticed the bloodstains still on her dress, dulling the usually black velvet.

"Riku, did I take blood from y--"

"No," Riku replied, not allowing Risa to finish her question, "you took your blood from Dark-sama."

"But, you have bloodstains on your dress…"

"Dark-sama took blood from me to feed. He can only take blood from you or me, because we are vampires changed by him. That is how it works."

Risa breathed a sigh of relief: Dark would have to bite down on her neck sometime soon, "Then, we're his source of blood?"

"Yes. However, when he changes his bride, then they will have a bond in which they can feed off each other. He can still feed off of us as need be, but his bride will be the main source of blood."

"How long can we go without blood?" Risa thought. What bothered her was that she couldn't remember.

"At most, about two weeks. However, it is always suggested that we are fed as often as possible. It has been about two weeks since Dark changed you, which gave him blood. However, you also needed blood, so it is very amazing that you had enough willpower to last that long. Even Dark-sama was surprised," Riku informed the younger girl.

"So, I didn't take any blood from anyone at school?"

"No." Riku turned, and left, leaving Risa by herself. The brunette sighed in relief, and changed into her white-and-pink outfit.

When Daisuke returned from school, he went straight to his room, where he would begin on his homework. He also had to finish his art club project for the art show coming up, and he didn't know what to make it on.

When he entered the room, he was surprised to see the white rabbit-oid creature on his desk. '_What's its name again…With?_' Daisuke thought to himself. The red-eyed creature kyuu-ed.

"There he is!" the cheerful voice of the newcomer rang out. A lavender-colored bird flew past the cherry-haired boy, landing next to the rabbit-oid. The bird chirped as the rabbit regarded it with a "kyuu".

The strawberry-eyed boy turned, and saw the clairvoyant standing behind him, smiling at the white creature, "How have you been on your slight escape, With?"

With jumped down from the desk, and ran up to the emerald-eyed vampire. He leapt up into her arms, and brushed his face against hers, trying to be even cuter than he already was.

"Towa-san, y--"

"Towa-chan."

"Towa-chan…you have a pet as well?" Daisuke asked, looking over at the bird.

"Dark-sama hasn't told you anything, has he?" Daisuke shook his head. "Many pureblood vampires have familiars that have special powers of their own. With, Dark-sama's familiar, can change into a set of black wings that Dark-sama uses to fly. Although I'm not a pureblood, I had a pet from when I was working with Scotland Yard, a bird that was specially trained to work with psychics. Her name is To-to, by the way. When I became a vampire, for some reason, To-to was changed as well, and gained the ability to spy on whatever I wish her to spy on, and then give me what she saw so I can use the information."

"Towa-chan, you worked at Scotland Yard?" Daisuke asked, extremely interested.

"Yes, I was one of the many bobbies back in the day. I was a special agent for the C.I.D., err, the Criminal Investigation Department. However, when the Hikaris came to England, I was forced to leave, and began to go to other countries. I had to keep my skills under wraps: if the famous Towa no Shirube was found outside of England, and hasn't aged a day, it would be suspicious, no?"

"That reminds me, Towa-chan, why are you called 'Towa no Shirube', even in England? In English, Towa no Shirube means 'Eternal Guide', but…"

"I'm Japanese, but I moved to England when I was very young. As a clairvoyant, I was able to guide my fellow bobbies to the missing bodies. They referred to me as the 'Eternal Guide'. However, I insisted that they use the Japanese, 'Towa no Shirube'."

Daisuke nodded in understanding. It made sense to him.

"Before I take With with me to give him his bath, is there anything else you want to know about me or other vampires?" Towa asked. She was actually glad that someone asked about her bird. Dark already knew, and Riku didn't seem to care. Risa hadn't even seen To-to yet, and so she couldn't ask.

Daisuke thought about his next question, "…You're a clairvoyant. And he has the power to control humans and, probably, other vampires, right?"

"Actually, all vampires have the ability to control other humans and vampires. We all have talents, some with more than others. My talent remained with me after I was changed: I remained a clairvoyant. Dark's talent…he has more than one, which is really rare for a vampire. Other talents I've seen are telepathy, psychokinesis, precognition, post-cognition, flying, teleportation; you name it, I've seen it," Towa answered.

"Does Harada-san have a special ability like that?"

Towa had to be careful with her answer. Although she knew about both Harada girls in the mansion, she hadn't seen either of their skills yet. That, and the redhead only knew about one of the girls even being in the mansion, "…Not that I've seen. It's possible that it hasn't developed yet, but as of right now, no. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to give With his bath."

The white creature kyuu-ed sadly and tried to escape as Towa walked away happily, singing another song loudly the whole way.

'_Towa-chan's really nice. Maybe if I have any more things that I want to ask, I'll ask her._'

"Oh, so you won't come to me about it?"

Daisuke stiffened, a slight blush crossing his face in surprise, "You have telepathy?"

"Yep, but that's not all I can do," the footsteps came closer, until a set of arms wrapped around the strawberry-haired boy.

"What the hell do you want?"

"I want you. In a week's time, it will be the night of the full moon. On those nights, vampiric power is at its peak. It will be, on that night, at nine o'clock, the night that you will finally become my vampiric bride," Dark buried his face in Daisuke's soft, cranberry-colored hair, and inhaled its sweet scent.

"What if I say no?" The redhead tried to pull away, to no avail.

"You will have no choice. After all, I can control your mind, remember?"

Daisuke blushed. Dark finally let him go, and walked out of the room, "Dinner will be ready soon. I suggest that you get to the dining room quickly."

* * *

In an alleyway in Azumano, a silvery-blue light shone from the ground. From that spot, an crystalline statue grew, matching the color of the ground. When the crystals had grown to their full height, they shattered into uncountable pieces and red rose petals. Two people stood in the center, holding hands. When the light faded, the taller of the two, a boy with sandy-colored hair, collapsed. The other, a girl with bright blonde hair, caught him, and rested on the ground, supporting the boy.

"Are you all right? You're still hurt from the last world, aren't you?" The girl asked, her sweet voice coated in concern.

"I'm fine…urgh!" the boy coughed severely, blood coming from his mouth.

"You're not fine! We need to find our changer, and ask him to help us!" The girl helped the boy to his feet, and they began to move.

"Do you think that he will help us? We haven't been in contact with him for years." The boy stumbled along, and the girl tried her best to support him. However, because of their differences in strength, they weren't able to move that fast.

"Yes. We are almost a part of his family. He will have to accept us," the girl realigned the boy so that he was supporting most of his weight on her, "but, if we don't hurry, your injury might actually kill you."

"We're vampires. We won't die easily."

"That's what you said the last time you were shot with an arrow! You were lucky that your healing powers worked in time!" Tears began to swell in the girl's pale blue eyes, "We need to hurry.

"Hold on, Elliot."

* * *

"He-ey! Guess who's come ba-ack!" the girl's voice chimed out.

"Back from playing time traveler?" the third voice said.

"Yes. However, I can't find those other two," a new voice spoke.

"Who is he?" the first voice asked the second.

"He's a human that Ojousama changed back in the 1800s. He has the ability to time travel," the second voice replied.

"Well, like, yeah. Maybe it's because they went to Dark's house."

Everyone stiffened, save for the girl. The third voice spoke again, "You will **never** say that name in this house again."

"But it's tru-ue! Dark's in Azumano, just like us! Also, his friends," she pointed to the newcomer, "have, like, arrived, and they're going to Dark's," the girl whined.

"Idiot! You didn't think that we knew that? Dark's been in Azumano as long as we have!"

"I hate you, Brother!" the girl mewled.

"Anyways, you'll see your friends soon enough. I'm sure they miss you," the third voice turned to the newcomer, "Kyle."

"Of course."

_Full Moon: T-minus Seven Days, Three Hours_

* * *

**A/N: Ah, yes, the Ice and Snow characters. Like Towa, they showed up out of nowhere. I guess they'll be transition into the PLOT (which is starting to develop. W00T!). I was thinking of making their time traveling ability known by the Japanese name…Toki no Byoushin…maybe…**

LVT: God, Mire-chan! I'm losing track of the characters!

**Mire: I'll write them out for you later.**

LVT: Okay…

**Mire: Anyways, I don't plan on having the Ice and Snow characters around too long; their fate is decided.**

**Oh, and there's been a lack of Krad and Satoshi…not to mention that I need to get some more of the characters to get together and have some contact so I can write them.**

**This is going to be one of the longest "weeks" ever! Until the full moon comes, I'll have a "T-minus" at the end of each chapter until the full moon, so that everyone can determine how long Daisuke has before he forcibly is changed.**

LVT: Five bucks says that it doesn't work!

Saya: Seven bucks says that I get kidnapped!

Night: Five bucks says that Day-neechan's gonna die!

Day: Hey! I make the same bet, but Night's gonna die!

**Mire: What the hell are you three doing here?!**

Chiaki: Ten bucks says Ringo's gonna have to save Saya!

Saya: Hey!

Riri: Ten bucks says that everyone dies in the end.

All: So DEPRESSING!

Orihime: Three bucks and a quarter says that something bad happens in part four of my songfic series!

Rukia: Four bucks says that something bad happens in part two of mine!

Ichigo and Uryuu: Hey!

**Mire: ALL OF YOU!! GET OUT!!**

-all but LVT and Mire leave, and return to their respective stories-

LVT: Brain…overload…suicidal… -grabs knife-

**Mire: Hoshit, I have to stop LVT from killing herself! Mire out!**

**(Oh, and if you haven't read the Bleach Songfic series, and don't know the results, go and read them yourselves! Be afraid of HET though, hardcore yaoi fans!)**


	13. Vampiric Hiatus

Hello readers. I am here in a message to bring some rather disappointing news.

As of December 2008, the following stories have been put into a semi-permanent hiatus:

Ore no Megami

Kyuuketsuki Koibito

Some of you might notice that these are my DNAngel stories. Now, I don't want anyone to think that I'm leaving the fandom. I'm still very much involved.

Perhaps I should explain. The hard drive to my computer, Ringo, crashed. The data, all of the chapters to these stories so far, is gone. I have vague ideas of what happened, but I have no exact memory, and I have lost my notes for the stories.

Some of this also affects my Bleach stories. I have lost notes and excerpts for many Bleach stories. However, the songfic series will be finished. Since they are all one-shots, I can easily restart it. As for the sequel…that can't be restarted as easily, but it's possible.

Now, I don't want to hear any bitching. This could easily happen to your computers as well, and, if you don't want to freak out your readers, you should at least have the decency to let them know the truth.

As I write this, the current status of the hard drive is very much dead. My relative who works with computers said that the drive wouldn't even spin up when placed into an external drive. Therefore, it is unlikely that these stories will be restarted before the end of the year.

I wish you all a Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukkah, Happy Kwanzaa, and a Happy New Year.

LVT out.


End file.
